Good Girls Gone Bad: Cuando las chicas buenas se vuelven malas
by NaTaLyCindyFAN
Summary: [COMPLETO] Es una linda noche de verano y Cindy está teniendo su famosa pijamada anual, cuando de repente, gracias a Jimmy Neutrón, lo que planeaba ser una noche tranquila se vuelve todo, menos eso... Un fanfic que surgió de una idea que tuve en 2006 y que por primera vez, ¡verá la luz! Espero que les guste. :)
1. Planes de una noche de verano

**Good girls gone bad: Cuando las chicas buenas se vuelven malas.**

 **Capítulo I: Planes de una noche de verano**

Era una noche calurosa de verano en el vecindario de Retroville, y en una pequeña habitación azul, un niño con un cerebro enorme y fanático de los inventos pasaba rápidamente los dedos por el teclado de su computadora. En la alfombra, dos niños desesperados, lo miraban con exasperación.

–Jimmy, hace una hora, cuando dijiste que terminarías "en un minuto", ¿te referías al "minuto" como cuando llegas a la escuela en tu Jet Pack o al de mi mamá cuando dice que va a estar lista para salir? –preguntó Carl con ingenuidad.

–¡Ay, ya párale cabezón! –Gritó Sheen, ignorando la pregunta de Carl–. ¡Me estoy perdiendo la repetición del capítulo especial de Ultralord: "La penúltima resurrección del Roboenemigo", por estar aquí!

–Amigos, ¡paciencia! –Dijo Jimmy dando el último golpe al teclado y anotando unos resultados del monitor en su cuaderno–. Les prometí la mejor noche de nuestras vidas y eso es lo que voy a darles.

Parándose de su silla y dándoles un par de binoculares a cada uno para ver a través de la ventana, Jimmy adoptó una posición de conferencista y explicó:

–Cada año, el primer viernes del verano, Cindy tiene su famosa pijamada, donde invita a todas las niñas del salón con el único propósito de ¡conspirar en mi contra! –dijo dando un manotazo al escritorio. Luego continuó: –¿Y cómo lo sé? Bueno, el año pasado Goddard detectó con su micrófono ultrasónico _mi nombre_ siendo pronunciado varias veces entre risas de niñas dentro de la casa de Cindy. Lamentablemente, dado que el software de Goddard está hecho para entender vocabulario sofisticado y temas verdaderamente relevantes como el significado de la vida o el origen del universo, eso fue lo único que logró captar de su vulgar conversación –dijo con arrogancia–. Pero era evidente que se trataba de una revuelta, porque para el sábado siguiente, Cindy ya tenía un plan elaborado para avergonzarme o burlarse de mí. ¡Pero esta vez se acabó!

–¡Jimmy! ¡No debemos espiar las pijamadas de las niñas! –intervino Carl, sonrojándose mientras reía.

–¡Esto no es una simple pijamada, Carl! ¡Es una confabulación! Y como cada conspiración, pronto lo sacaré a la luz ¡y entonces conocerán lo que es meterse con Jimmy Neutrón!

–Jimmy, no deberías meterte en las pijamadas de niñas, créeme –intervino Sheen–. Mi atarantada hermana también ha tenido pijamadas, y los castigos que les dan a los intrusos van desde el dolor y la vergüenza más grande conocida por el hombre, hasta… ¡maquillarte como mujer!

–¡NO! –Chilló Carl–. ¡No dejes que lo hagan, Jimmy!

–Tranquilos… –los calmó Jimmy mientras tomaba sus notas y conducía a sus amigos a su laboratorio. Entonces, con con una maliciosa sonrisa dijo:– Tengo un plan.


	2. Un arma anti-niñas

_¡Hola a todas y todos! Debo decir que me siento sumamente feliz por ver que este humilde fanfic ¡ya tiene seguidores! ¡Yeeeiiii! No, en verdad, ayer estaba muy emocionada porque creí que sólo los tendría hasta que la historia estuviera ya muy avanzada, pero no fue así. Por eso, para celebrarlo (y porque como bien dijo Rondero001, el primer capítulo fue muy corto... [Un.n]), he decidido adelantar el siguiente capítulo (que es igual de corto [xD] pero genial!). Trataré de actualizarlo sin falta cada semana. Estén al pendiente. Sin más, se despide su buena vecina, NaTaLyCindyFAN. :)  
__

 **Capítulo II: Arma anti-niñas** _  
_

Mientras los chicos se desplazaban al laboratorio por la puerta de atrás, en la casa de enfrente Cindy recibía a sus amigas en la puerta. Libby había llegado temprano para ayudarle a preparar bocadillos y se encontraba con ella ayudando a las demás a meter sus cosas.

–Esto es perfecto Libby. Mis padres no están, la casa es sólo para nosotras y después de tanto tiempo, por fin tendremos una noche de verano tranquila, conviviendo con gente civilizada –dijo Cindy sonriendo abiertamente mientras le pasaba a Libby el abrigo rosa de Britney.

–¡Y que lo digas, nena! –respondió su amiga mientras lo colocaba en el armario junto a los demás abrigos–. Salir con los chicos suele ser divertido, pero hay un límite de tonterías que mis oídos pueden soportar. Basta de ese trío por ahora –dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio.

–¿Trío? ¿Qué trío? Oh, te refieres a Neutrón y sus amigos… –dijo Cindy haciéndose la desentendida y llevando a Libby a poner una expresión de incredulidad. –Sí, ya son casi las 7:00 de la noche y todavía no hay rastro de Neutrón. Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo ahora. Aunque no es que me importe, claro...

Ya en su laboratorio, con base en sus notas, Jimmy vertió tres gotas de un líquido morado en un matraz con una sustancia gelatinosa verde. Traía su bata y un cubrebocas, y sus amigos, exagerados como siempre, vestían con trajes hazmat.

La sustancia comenzó a hacer reacción y rápidamente Jimmy la colocó en el panel transparente donde solía poner la Fórmula del Amor 976/J. Asegurándose que esta vez las ventilas estuvieran cerradas, Jimmy se quitó el cubrebocas y con asombro, los tres niños vieron cómo la reacción soltaba un vapor verde que parecía formar una calavera derritiéndose en el aire.

–Caballeros –dijo Jimmy parsimonioso–, contemplen la sustancia fétida más poderosa conocida por la humanidad. La llamo…

–¡La Ultra Bomba Apestosa! ¡La Ultra Bomba Apestosa! –interrumpió Sheen rápidamente con un grito. Los ojos le brillaban de emoción y Carl lo miraba asustado.

–Uhm… En realidad era la "Bomba Fétida Neutrón para Vengarme de Cindy" –dijo Jimmy dudoso–, pero me gusta. ¡La Ultra Bomba Apestosa! En combustión, una sola gota de este líquido de alta viscosidad llevará a la señorita Vortex y compañía a la penosa situación de tener que cambiar su lugar de reunión en los próximos 5 años.

–¿Qué has hecho, cabezón? –Dijo Sheen haciéndose el dramático–. ¿Estás loco? ¡ME ENCANTA! ¡Usémoslo ya! ¡Usémoslo ya!

–¿De qué está hecho Jimmy? –Preguntó Carl, temeroso.

–Es un concentrado de las cosas más asquerosas que encontré en Retroville, Carl –dijo morbosamente mientras programaba la computadora para que vaciara el gel en un cilindro de plástico sellado al vacío del que salía una mecha, haciendo lucir al objeto como una extraña vela verde–. Por cierto, recuérdame darte unos calcetines nuevos.

–Oh, así que ahí era donde estaban –dijo Carl con una sonrisa mientras Sheen ponía cara de asco.

–Prepárense, queridos amigos –dijo Jimmy–, esta será una noche que no olvidarán…


	3. Conspiración indiscreta

_Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic. Ahora sí, que comience lo bueno... *sonrisa maliciosa*_

 **Capítulo III: "Conspiración indiscreta"**

Atravesando la calle, en la casa de Cindy, las niñas estaban sentadas en sus bolsas de dormir alrededor de la cama de su anfitriona. Libby repartía galletitas saladas con queso mientras Britney contaba entusiasmada una historia: –Y entonces puso su mano sobre la mía pero yo se la quité, es que estaba muy nerviosa. Al final sólo me relajé y se la di, y así nos fuimos de la mano hasta mi casa. Creo que es mi chico ideal–. Al decir eso, un "aww" generalizado llenó la habitación.

–Vaya Britney, qué no daría por poder conocer también a mi chico ideal –dijo una de ellas tirándose en su sleeping y mirando al techo. Luego, incorporándose de nuevo, continuó: –Bueno, si algo sé es que tiene que ser tan guapo como Nick –dijo y todas se rieron en aprobación.

–Sí, y fuerte como Jet Fusion –agregó otra, elevando las risas.

–Y dulce e hiperactivo y… –dijo Libby, parándose en seco cuando vio que todas la miraban raro y en silencio–. Y... bueno, ¿tú qué dices Cindy? –preguntó, desviando la atención hacia su amiga, que parecía distraída, como soñando despierta.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?! –dijo Cindy de un salto, con voz nerviosa.

–Sí, nena, cuéntanos– insistió Britney–. ¿ _Quién_ es tu chico ideal? Sólo no nos hagas cantar esta vez– dijo con seriedad.

–Ya todas lo sabemos, es Jimmy –dijo una de ellas y todas se rieron.

–¡¿Neutrón?! ¡JA! ¿De qué están hablando? ¡Claro que no! –Negó Cindy con excitación, mientras todas se reían por su actitud.

En ese momento, abajo, ocultos tras unos arbustos fuera de la casa de Cindy, estaban Jimmy, Carl y Sheen, que miraban atentos las sombras proyectadas en la habitación de las chicas. Goddard dio un ladrido lo suficientemente bajo para no ser descubiertos y una antena salió de su cabeza, desplegando en su pantalla ondas de audio e identificando en éstas el nombre de "Jimmy".

–¡Lo sabía! ¿Ven? ¡Ahí está otra vez! –dijo Jimmy apuntando a Goddard–. Seguramente justo ahora están planeando el gran golpe. Bueno, caballeros, sin más preámbulos, ¿quién quiere hacer los honores? –preguntó ofreciendo un control remoto con un enorme botón en medio.

–Ahm, yo todavía no me sé completo el himno nacional, Jimmy –dijo Carl con vergüenza.

–¡Gordo! –Lo regañó Sheen–. ¡Jimmy se refiere a hacer la gran explosión! ¡Trae acá, es mío, mío!

–Tranquilos, amigos. Antes de la gran explosión hay que llevar la bomba hasta su cuarto y con este control remoto lograremos que Roboshoe lo haga por nosotros.

Al tiempo que decía eso, con los ojos cerrados y autosuficiencia, Jimmy oprimió el botón… pero nada pasó. Roboshoe se quedó inmóvil al lado suyo con el frasco lleno de solución apestosa en una mano y un fósforo en la otra.

–¿Pero qué…? Oh, rayos…–decía Jimmy mientras daba golpecitos al control. Se sentía presionado por el escáner de audio de Goddard, que seguía funcionando y según las lecturas, su nombre se repetía cada vez con mayor frecuencia–. Es ahora o nunca. ¡Tendremos que llevarlo nosotros!

Las lecturas de Goddard estaban en lo cierto. En el cuarto de Cindy, todas se habían puesto a molestarla, Libby incluida: –Y eso que no la vieron cuando _Jimmy_ fue el padrino de bodas de Jet Fusion. ¡Sus ojos literalmente se pusieron como corazones! En realidad sigo sin saber siquiera cómo fue físicamente posible –decía emocionada.

–¡Libby! –Se quejó Cindy completamente ruborizada.

–Ese día _Jimmy_ vestía un traje negro que, según Cindy, "hacía resaltar el color azul de sus ojos" –dijo imitando a Cindy en un falso suspiro–. Lo recuerdo bien porque un día la encontré mirando la copia del video que había grabado para sí misma –admitió Libby.

–¡Libby! –Gritó de nuevo Cindy ahora con un tono de molestia mayor. Y tomando una almohada, se tapó la cara y se echó en la cama.

–Tal vez _Jimmy_ vaya vestido igual a su boda si se lo pides, Cindy –dijo una de las niñas.

–Sí, aunque quizás tengan que ponerle un par de libros para que _Jimmy_ alcance a darte un beso en el altar –se burló otra y todas rieron a carcajadas.

–Ay, vamos, Cindy. ¿Qué tan difícil es admitir que te gusta _Jimmy_? –preguntó Britney con exasperación.

–¡Es lo que siempre estoy tratando de decirle! Vamos Cin, admítelo. Estamos en confianza –dijo Libby sacando una grabadora de periodista y una libreta. De un momento a otro, todas empezaron a cantar en coro: "dilo, dilo…"

Afuera, los niños, que lograron trepar hasta la cornisa de la ventana de Cindy escucharon el alboroto.

–¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Carl asido fuertemente a los barrotes de la ventana, mientras Jimmy, con cautela y apoyado en Goddard, buscaba la manera de meter la sustancia por alguna rendija de la ventana.

–¿Qué no es obvio, gordo? –gritó Sheen histéricamente. ¡Están torturando a una de ellas para que revele los secretos más oscuros de Jimmy! ¡Y seguramente es mi nena Libby! ¿Qué otra niña lo conoce tanto? Aparte de Cindy, claro, pero es obvio que ella es el cerebro de su maléfico plan. ¡No te preocupes mi amor, no les digas nada! ¡Tu Ultracaballero va en camino!

Sheen gritó tan fuerte, que hizo que Jimmy se arrepintiera por un momento de haberlo incluido en el plan. Sin embargo, en el cuarto de Cindy, el alboroto era tan grande que ni siquiera se percataron del grito de Sheen. Cindy veía a sus amigas con vergüenza y la presión del grupo por fin había hecho efecto en ella.

–¡Ay! ¡Muy bien! ¿Quieren oírlo, verdad? –preguntó Cindy en tono desafiante–. ¡Si así se van a callar todas de una vez y podemos pasar a cosas realmente importantes, entonces que así sea! –Dijo, y tomando una bocanada de aire, soltó: –¡Estoy enamorada de...!

En ese momento los niños atravesaron la ventana del cuarto de Cindy rompiéndola en pedazos. El peso de Carl contra la ventana había logrado colapsarla y como ni Sheen ni Jimmy tenían un apoyo seguro estando en la cornisa, cayeron dentro junto con él y jalando a Goddard.

–¡NEUTRÓN! –gritó Cindy furiosa, poniéndose en pie mientras las niñas habían corrido a esconderse detrás de la cama de Cindy.

–Je, ho-hola Cindy –alcanzó a articular el niño genio todavía en el suelo, cuidadoso de no lastimarse con los pedazos de vidrio.

–¿Están bien, chicos? –se apresuró a decir Libby, con preocupación. Aunque luego de ver cómo Sheen se paró rápidamente y enseguida comenzó a mandarle besos desde el otro lado de la habitación, solamente se limitó a rolar los ojos.

–Si lo están, eso es algo que va a cambiar en seguida –dijo Cindy apretando los puños–. ¿Puedo preguntar QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO EN MI HABITACIÓN?

–Verás –comenzó Jimmy–, es una historia graciosa...

Aun no había terminado de decirlo cuando Carl soltó un alarido y con palabras atropelladas, explicó: –¡Jimmy nos trajo para soltar su Ultra Bomba Apestosa y así terminar con la conspiración que están tramando en su contra! ¡Sheen sólo quería ver a Libby en pijama! ¡Y yo soy muy joven para terminar así! ¡Por favor no nos maquillen como niñas! -terminó chillando.

–¡CARL! –gritaron molestos al unísono Jimmy y Sheen.

–¿Conspiración? –preguntó Cindy enojada–. ¿Qué conspiración, atarantado?

–¡No te hagas la que no sabes, Vortex! –Dijo Jimmy poniéndose de pie–. ¡Sé que estaban hablando de mí!

Las niñas dejaron escapar un gritito de asombro y todas voltearon a mirar a Cindy con preocupación.

–¿E-escuchaste lo que estábamos diciendo? –dijo Cindy mientras el color se le subía a las mejillas.

–¡Claro que lo escuchamos! –dijo Sheen con un grito –¡En especial la parte del "dilo, dilo"! Por cierto, ¿estás bien mi guerrera de la tortura? –dijo Sheen acercándose a Libby y tomando su mano para besarla, mientras ella hacía gestos de incomodidad y confusión.

Cindy había olvidado todo rastro de enojo y ahora la embargaba un temor nervioso. Se sentía avergonzada y vulnerable, pero como por autopreservación, regresó a la furia, pensando que Jimmy había ido demasiado lejos al invadir su privacidad de esa manera.

No había terminado de aclarar sus pensamientos cuando de repente, una explosión resquebrajó el techo de la habitación, haciendo caer un enorme pedazo de concreto sobre la cama de Cindy. Instintivamente todos se cubrieron la cabeza y buscaron dónde refugiarse, pero Cindy se incorporó nuevamente.

–¡NEUTRÓN! –Gritó Cindy ahogándose entre las partículas de polvo blanco que se levantaban por todas partes. Inmediatamente, Jimmy se tentó los bolsillos del pantalón (donde había guardado la sustancia explosiva) para intentar distinguir si aquella explosión la había causado su bomba fétida.

De repente, entre la neblina, surgieron dos rayos de luz blanca desde el techo, y quizás por la sordera que les había provocado la explosión, ninguno de ellos había notado la presencia de un helicóptero encima de sus cabezas. El ruido del vehículo pronto se volvió ensordecedor y el aire que levantaban las aspas los aturdía a todos.

–¡NEUTRÓN! –Gritó Cindy con más fuerza–. ¡Grandísimo tonto! ¡Esta vez te pasaste, TE PASASTE! –Gritó furiosa. Jimmy, que estaba absorto en el helicóptero, volvió su mirada a Cindy con una expresión de total confusión y miedo. Cindy entendió entonces que el niño genio tampoco tenía idea de qué estaba pasando.

En eso, seis sombras negras se deslizaron entre las luces y el polvo. Eran figuras humanas vestidas de negro de pies a cabeza cuyos ojos eran lo único que tenían descubierto. Cindy volvió su mirada a Jimmy, pero sólo para darse cuenta cómo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el chico era jalado hacia el techo por dos de ellos.

–¡¿Neutrón?! –Gritó Cindy por encima del ruido del helicóptero–. ¿Es ésta otra de tus bromas machistas? –preguntó en alto, por primera vez esperando que efectivamente, se tratara de una simple broma.

Goddard, que también había notado lo ocurrido, ladró fuertemente y emitió unos fuertes gruñidos mientras perseguía a los dos ninjas para morderlos por detrás. Sin embargo, otro de ellos se percató de las intenciones del perro robot y le dio una fuerte patada, enviándolo lejos y haciéndolo chocar contra la pared, lo que lo puso fuera de combate.

En seguida, una mujer de figura curvilínea descendió del helicóptero. Se quitó el casco que traía, dejando ver su hermosa melena negra y sus brillantes ojos verdes. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el ruido del helicóptero era tan fuerte, que se limitó a gritar:

–¡Por todos los cielos, quieren estacionar esa maldita cosa de una vez? –Dijo y en seguida el sonido cesó–. Gracias. Ahora sí, ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¡Ah, sí! Díganle a los padres de Neutrón que Linda Hermosa cuidará bien de él. O quizás no –y soltando una loca carcajada, subió de nuevo al helicóptero y se fueron de allí.


	4. Uno para todos y ¿cuántos para uno?

_Hola a todas y todos! Espero que hayan tenido una gran semana! Antes de comenzar, decirles que el nuevo capítulo de TOSOT está disponible! Yeei! Me dio mucho gusto poder ayudar a latinVortex a traducirlo, y espero poder seguir haciéndolo, mientras el trabajo me lo permita. Ahora sí, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, que en realidad también fue algo corto (especialmente si lo comparamos con los LARGOS capítulos de TOSOT, en serio, fueron aproxicmadamente 16 páginas del Cap. 49 y me cuenta latinVortex que llegan hasta las 22 páginas!) No se desesperen por la longitud de mis cpítulos, los siguientes son mucho más largos (me estoy adelantando!) Gracias por leer, y que lo disfruten!_

* * *

 **Capítulo IV: Uno para todos y ¿cuántos para uno?**

–¡¿Linda Hermosa?! –Preguntó Sheen en un grito y como un rayo bajó nuevamente a la calle–. ¡Alto! ¡Detengan ese helicóptero! ¡Mi futura esposa va ahí sin mí! –Gritó tratando de seguir al vehículo volador.

–¿Quién rayos era ella? –preguntó Libby molesta, en parte por todo lo que había ocurrido y en parte por la actitud de Sheen.

–¡Era Linda Hermosa! ¿No la recuerdan? –Preguntó Carl, y al ver las caras de confusión de Cindy y Libby, comenzó a explicarles–. La chica que secuestró a Jet Fusion pero que luego llegó Jimmy a salvarlo, y bajaron a Shangri Llama, y Sheen fue El Elegido, y yo monté una llama, y los monjes mujeres de la Ley y el Orden la llevaron a prisión.

Cindy y Libby se quedaron todavía más confundidas con tan extraña "explicación", y seguían sin tener idea de quién era la misteriosa mujer hasta que Carl dijo: –Era la prometida malvada de Jet Fusion.

–Oh, sí, ahora la recuerdo –dijo Libby acordándose de cuando ella y Jet la contrataron para cantar en la ceremonia.

–Pero entonces, ¿ustedes la conocían antes que eso? –Preguntó Cindy enojada y con incredulidad.

–Sí –dijo Carl tímidamente–. Trató de matarnos en su bote y luego con un misil en el mar, y después...

–¡Y después con su escultural figura y su mirada seductora! –dijo Sheen, que había regresado justo en ese momento, luego de su inútil persecución al helicóptero. Libby se limitó a jalarlo de la oreja mientras lo miraba con severa desaprobación.

–Muy bien, basta ya –dijo Cindy, logrando que Libby soltara al niño. Luego, mirando a su alrededor, entre los escombros de su cuarto, pudo ver cómo sus invitadas salían una por una a hurtadillas de su habitación.

–¡Hey! ¿A dónde creen que van? –Preguntó la rubia haciéndolas parar en seco para volver al cuarto a continuación.

–¡Cindy! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Se apresuró a preguntar Libby preocupada–. ¡Acaban de secuestrar a Jimmy! Por no mencionar que tu cuarto está hecho un desastre y definitivamente esta pijamada se acabó.

Cindy miró lo que quedaba de su reunión, reparando con especial interés en lo que quedaba de su cómoda cama y su bella habitación rosa. Entonces, transformando toda su tristeza en enojo, dijo en una orden militar: –Les pregunté que a dónde van.

–Cindy, no podemos quedarnos –dijo Britney–. ¡Mira este desastre! Mi mamá me dio permiso para estar en tu casa, pero…

–¿Acaso no vieron lo que acaba de pasar? –preguntó la rubia–. ¡Una mujer loca, salida de quién sabe dónde, acaba de destruir mi cuarto y no permitiré que se salga con la suya! ¿Quién está conmigo?

Nadie contestó. Libby permanecía a su lado, por lo que su ayuda estaba sobreentendida. Carl y Sheen estaban distraídos ayudando a Goddard a ponerse nuevamente en pie. Las niñas se quedaron calladas y no se atrevían a regresarle la mirada a sus dos amigas. Cindy se dio cuenta entonces que lo de tomar venganza por lo ocurrido a su cuarto no había sido muy buena motivación. En eso, Goddard, que parecía estar bien otra vez, se acercó a una de las ventanas del cuarto de Cindy. Chillaba asustado, mirando hacia el cielo. Cindy, comprendiendo a Goddard, se acercó a él y se puso en cuclillas para darle unos golpecitos suaves en su cabeza, produciendo un ruidito metálico. Luego, poniéndose en pie y volteando a ver a sus amigas, dijo:

–Muy bien, escuchen. Entiendo que no estén acostumbradas a esto, pero yo sí y espero que confíen en lo que voy a decirles. En este momento, frente a sus ojos, acaban de secuestrar a Jimmy ¿y no les importa? ¡Jimmy! El niño que salvó a nuestros padres no una, sino DOS veces de los malvados Yemusianos; el que restauró la ciudad entera cuando fue borrada por nanobots; el que impidió que unas adorables criaturas espaciales nos invadieran; ¡el que arriesgó su vida en un malvado juego intergaláctico para salvar a la Tierra! y bueno, en resumen, el chico que tantas veces ha arriesgado su pellejo por esta ciudad. Sí, es verdad que siempre es culpa suya en primer lugar (siempre lo he dicho), pero nunca nos ha dejado solos y ahora él nos necesita. Y si ustedes no vienen conmigo en esta misión de rescate, ¡quizás nunca valió la pena salvar sus vidas todas esas veces en primer lugar!

Goddard, con lo inteligente que era, entendió cada palabra dicha por Cindy y ladró con alegría mientras corría a pararse junto a ella.

Carl y Sheen asumieron posiciones militares, y saludando a Cindy con la mano en su frente, Sheen dijo: –¡Cuentas con nosotros, capitán Cindy! ¿O capitana? Ay, no estoy acostumbrado a esto…

Cindy sonrió tiernamente ante el comentario.

–Tú sabes que también estoy contigo, Cin– dijo Libby poniéndole un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Enseguida hubo un breve silencio que inmediatamente fue roto por la ingenuidad de una de sus amigas:

–Pero Cindy, siempre has dicho que Jimmy es un tonto, arrogante y presumido, ¿por qué lo quieres salvar ahora?

–Ay… –emitió Cindy con pesadez y vergüenza– Sé muy bien lo que he dicho… o lo que digo siempre… pero sé que si él estuviera en mi lugar, no dudaría en hacer lo que yo ahora –dijo con determinación.

–Pero Cindy –dijo Carl tímidamente–, Jimmy tiene una planta come-niñas y todos los días le da… ¡Auch!– Sheen le dio un codazo y lo regañó en voz baja.

–¡Gordo! ¡No estás ayudando!

–¿Entonces qué? –Preguntó Libby enojada e ignorando por completo a Carl. –¿Van a esperar a que Cindy pregunte de nuevo?

Una chica rubia de lentes, Amber, dio un paso hacia adelante: –Yo voy con ustedes. Todavía recuerdo cuánto extrañé a mis papás cuando los secuestraron esos huevos de pascua.

–Yo también voy –dijo Britney –Si Cindy necesita refuerzos, los tendrá.

–Y yo –la siguió Nissa; con ella, todas las invitadas de Cindy se habían ofrecido como voluntarias para la misión.

Cindy estaba conmovida y casi dejó salir una lágrima; pero sabía que no había tiempo para ponerse sentimental y enseguida comenzó a dar órdenes:

–Bien, necesitamos un medio de transporte y ya que ninguna de nosotras sabemos conducir, usaremos el deslizador de Neutrón. ¿Saben dónde lo guarda? –Preguntó dirigiéndose a Carl y a Sheen.

–¡Yo, yo! –dijo Carl alzando su mano. Cindy, llevándose su palma a la cara, le dio la palabra con desgana sabiendo lo inútil del ejercicio: –¡En su garage! Al lado del auto de su bonita mamá. ¡Quiero decir, al lado del bonito auto de su mamá! –corrigió sonrojándose.

–Bien. Vayan por él sin despertar a los papás de Neutrón y empújenlo con cuidado hasta la calle. Chicas, cámbiense de ropa y… ¡¿y ustedes qué miran?! ¡Fuera! –gritó Cindy a Sheen (que había puesto una enorme sonrisa) y a Carl (que se cubría los ojos con los manos, pero abriendo los dedos). Ambos salieron de la habitación y fueron a cumplir el encargo de Cindy. Todas comenzaron a cambiarse, y Libby aprovechó el breve momento de paz para comentarle a su amiga:

–Nada mal para una niña a la que no le gusta Jimmy, ¿eh?

–Silencio, Libby –contestó Cindy molesta mientras se quitaba la bata de su pijama karateka. Satisfecha con su broma, su morena amiga se volteó nuevamente y Cindy, cuidando que no la notara, sonrió en silencio.


	5. Una Linda Hermosa Sorpresa

**Capítulo V: Una Linda Hermosa Sorpresa**

Todo estaba completamente oscuro a su alrededor, respirar le costaba trabajo, y sentía que no podía mover las manos ni las piernas. Era como estar en una de esas pesadillas donde no puedes hablar, ni moverte, ni gritar. Jimmy se obligó a tranquilizarse y a prestar atención a su alrededor. Estaba atado de pies y manos a una silla, con algo cubriéndole la cabeza y aguzando el oído, distinguió la voz de una mujer y unos pasos que caminaban directo hacia él.

De repente, dándole varios tirones a su cabeza, una persona le había sacado de encima la tela que lo cubría. Se alivió al notar que su respiración se normalizaba, pero el violento regreso de la luz a sus ojos, lo había deslumbrado, dejándolo ligeramente ciego por unos minutos.

"Rayos, de verdad que tiene una cabeza enorme", dijo la mujer, apartando un enorme mantel de tela negra. Jimmy no tardó en reconocer la voz y trató de abrir sus ojos pero sin éxito.

La mujer, dándose cuenta de ello, se aclaró la garganta y ceremoniosamente, dijo: –Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero qué fácil es secuestrar a Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. No entiendo por qué mi padre nunca te ha dado tu merecido… –se burló, molesta.

Jimmy, uniendo la voz en su mente con la figura que alcanzaba a distinguir, replicó: –Será porque nunca ha logrado terminar nada… ¡Linda Hermosa! –dijo desafiante.

–Muy bien, Neutrón. Qué perspicaz –dijo sarcásticamente la villana.

Jimmy, que lentamente recuperaba la visión, pudo distinguir que los acompañaban dos ninjas parados a cada lado de su silla. Mirándolos con desconfianza, el niño dijo: –La última vez que te vi ibas en camino a cumplir tus años de condena en la prisión, ¿cómo escapaste? Porque a juzgar por tu último plan, dudo que haya sido por tu brillante cerebro.

Linda Hermosa se rió: –Muy simpático, Neutrón. Tú sí que sabes cómo agradar a una dama –dijo mientras caminaba seductoramente hacia él, lo que puso nervioso al niño genio y trató de evitar su mirada.

Se acercó para tomarlo de las mejillas con una sola mano, lo que lastimó al chico. Jimmy trató de zafarse sacudiendo la cabeza, pero fue inútil. Mientras lo sostenía así, le dijo: –La vida en la prisión es dura, Neutrón. Especialmente cuando vives en una celda con cinco mujeres más –dijo, aventando el rostro de Jimmy y continuó: –Verás, los hombres piensan que nosotras, las mujeres, somos tan competitivas entre nosotras mismas, que de alguna manera terminaremos destruyéndonos la una a la otra. ¡Pero cuando se trata de _sobrevivir_ …! (O de construir túneles de cinco kilómetros con cucharas para rizar pestañas...) Necesitas amigas. ¿No es así, chicas? –Preguntó dirigiéndose a los dos ninjas que estaban de pie junto a Jimmy.

Ellos se rieron débilmente y fue cuando Jimmy se dio cuenta. Otras tres figuras salieron de la oscuridad y entonces distinguió las curvas. Todas eran mujeres.

–Así es, Jimmy; te presento a mi equipo de leales compañeras. Lástima que no pudiste llegar a conocerlas mejor, porque éste es tu fin –dijo, apuntándole con una especie de pistola láser.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? –Gritó Jimmy, que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Luego, reflexionando, le dijo severamente:– ¿Quién te ordenó eliminarme?

–"Quién te ordenó eliminarme" –repitió ella imitándolo con enojo y con una voz chillona mientras bajaba el arma–. ¿Que quién me ordenó? ¡Sigues subestimándome, Jimmy! ¡NADIE me ordenó eliminarte! ¡YO lo hago porque quiero! –Gritó, como haciendo un berrinche adolescente.

Una de las ninjas intervino: –Pero, Jefa, creí que habías dicho que tu padre...

–¡Ay! –Se quejó Linda Hermosa en voz alta–. ¡Cállate, Stacie!

–Soy Ashley –dijo la ninja.

–¡Da igual! –Gritó con exasperación. Después de soltar un suspiro, la villana explicó: –Escucha Neutrón, el que MI PADRE tenga un plan en tu contra, no quiere decir que YO no pueda usarlo para vengarme de ti –dijo. Después, como una auténtica Reina del Drama, comenzó a contarle: –No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue la vida en la prisión, Neutrón, en especial cuando eres el hazmerreír de tus compañeras y ninguna de las delincuentes populares quiere aliarse contigo, ya que todas te consideran una inútil porque ¡UN NIÑO fue capaz de detener mis planes!

Las cinco ninjas voltearon a verla de brazos cruzados y llenas de indignación.

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso ustedes son populares? –Preguntó y ellas, con tristeza y mirando hacia abajo, negaron con la cabeza. Linda Hermosa las miró satisfecha. Entonces Jimmy intervino:

–Gracias por el crédito, Linda Hermosa, pero debo admitir que la vez de tu boda falsa no fui yo quien logró detenerte –dijo con tranquilidad–; fueron mis _amigos_ , un término que nunca entenderás porque ¡eres una sociópata! –terminó el chico con un grito. Luego, al acordarse de ellos, agregó: –Y para tu información, lo más probable es que estén de camino acá para salvarme.

–¿Quiénes? ¿Te refieres al par de bobos que llegó hasta el final de mi boda? –Linda Hermosa soltó una carcajada–. Bah, sólo fueron unos tontos con suerte. Jet pudo haberlos eliminado en esa ocasión, de no haber sido porque se pusieron a cantar esa estúpida canción. Aunque ahora que lo pienso –dijo ahora murmurando para sí –no estaría mal tampoco darles una lección a esos dos...

–¡Jet! ¡Claro! –dijo Jimmy sin haber escuchado el último comentario de Linda Hermosa. –¿Y qué hay de Jet? ¡Él vendrá a rescatarme! –dijo Jimmy en su intento por buscar más opciones, pues comenzó a dudar un poco que sus amigos pudieran movilizarse.

–¿Jet? Vamos, Jimmy, creí que eras más inteligente. ¿En qué mundo un hombre correría para ver a su ex esposa?

–¡Ustedes nunca se casaron! –dijo, mientras, aprovechando que tenía las manos atadas en la espalda, apretaba un botón en su reloj.

–¡Ah! ¿Y lo restriegas en mi cara? –Dijo ella enojada–. Eres una molestia para mi padre y eres una molestia para mí, pero eso está a punto de acabarse. Acéptalo. Estás solo en esto, Jimmy. Y tus amigos no podrán hacer nada para ayudarte. Es más, apuesto a que es la primera vez que dejas solos a ese par de inútiles.

Jimmy titubeó. Era cierto. Muy pocas veces antes Carl y Sheen habían estado a cargo de la situación. Una de esas ocasiones fue cuando naufragó en una isla, y al final lograron encontrarlo… aunque en esa ocasión también iba Libby… ¿Libby? ¡Y Cindy! ¡Claro!

–¡Claro que me salvarán! –dijo Jimmy como en una epifanía –Cindy los ayudará a venir por mí.

–¿Cindy? –Preguntó Linda Hermosa–. ¿Quién rayos es Cindy?


	6. La Guerra de las Rosas

_Hola hola! Pues ya llegó la entrega del siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias a tod s por sus reviews! Créanme que me motiva mucho para seguir escribiendo! Aprovecho este espacio para responder una duda de The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i: ¿Porqué Goddard no usó su laser para ayudar a Jimmy? Bueno, eso es porque cuando raptaron a Jimmy, Goddard estaba a punto de atacar pero una de las ninjas lo golpeó contra la pared y lo dejó aturdido. Así que pudieron llevarse rápidamente a Jimmy. En cuanto a Goddard... bueno, ya verán ustedes lo que sucede con él en este episodio. ¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: La guerra de las rosas**

Cindy estaba alistándose para la misión, poniéndose ropa cómoda, recolectando provisiones y poniendo a sus amigas al tanto de los peligros que podrían ocurrir fuera; las animaba a que fueran valientes y les había prometido que volverían con Jimmy antes de que sus padres pudieran notar su ausencia. En esta ocasión, a Cindy eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, pues sabía que sus papás estarían fuera todo el fin de semana.

Mientras, en la casa de Jimmy, Carl y Sheen, acompañados de Goddard, se apresuraban a buscar el deslizador en la cochera. Sheen no lo dudó ni un instante y enseguida intentó abrir la puerta, empujándola, moviéndola y pateándola.

–¡Sheen! ¡Despertarás a los papás de Jimmy! –Dijo Carl, quien cuidaba cada paso que daba.

–Carl, los adultos son de sueño pesado. Esto es como el maullido de un gatito para ellos –dijo dando una efectiva patada final que logró activar el mecanismo de apertura de la cochera.

En el cuarto de los papás de Jimmy, la Señora Neutrón se había despertado: –¿Hugh? ¡Hugh! ¿Oíste eso?

–¿Qué quieres, terroncito? –Preguntó el Señor Neutrón que también se había despertado, pero seguía bastante somnoliento –¿Te refieres al gatito que estaba maullando? Está jugando, vuelve a dormir.

–¡Hugh! Eso no parece un gato. Es como si alguien estuviera pateando la puerta de la cochera. Ve a revisar.

–Pero…

–¡Ve!

–Está bien, está bien… pero si es un gatito, no reniegues si después lo traigo a casa. Le pondré Señor Bigotes. ¡Ay, así le decían a mi padre! –Decía el Señor Neutrón mientras caminaba hacia la cochera.

En la cochera Carl y Sheen comenzaron a buscar. En apariencia, sólo estaba estacionado el coche de la mamá de Jimmy, pero en realidad el niño genio había instalado un dispositivo que intercambiaba sus vehículos y los dos autos de sus padres con una ruleta subterránea, que se activaba con apretar un botón. Los dos niños lo conocían bien y comenzaron a usarlo.

–¿Ultra Orb? –Preguntaba Sheen mientras apretaba un botón y el coche de la Señora Neutrón se hundía en el piso y una especie de motocicleta con una sola rueda gigante emergía a la superficie.

–No –decía Carl, seguro de sí mismo y Sheen apretaba nuevamente el botón.

–¿Submarino?

–No.

–¿Cohete/autobús en el que cabríamos ocho personas y un perro robot?

–No.

–¿Deslizador?

–No. ¡Ay, no, me equivoqué! ¡Era "sí"!

–¡Gordo! ¡Ahora tendré que darle toda la vuelta!

Mientras Sheen apretaba el botón a mayor velocidad, el papá de Jimmy se iba acercando a la puerta, diciendo: –Aunque ahora que lo pienso, puede que a Goddard no le caiga bien… ¡Ay! ¡Pero no tendré el valor para decirle que se vaya! "Lo siento, Señor Bigotes, pero deberá irse". No, así no… ¿Cómo...?

En ese momento, el Señor Neutrón encendió la luz de la cochera y se paró en seco. En un segundo, vio a dos niños de pie, empujando el deslizador fuera de su cochera y la luz se apagó de nuevo. La luz volvió a encenderse y literalmente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los niños se habían esfumado. El Señor Neutrón apagó la luz otra vez y temblando de miedo salió de la cochera y se puso detrás de la puerta, pues creyó haber visto un fantasma.

–¿Hugh? ¡Hugh! ¿Está todo bien allá abajo? –gritó la Señora Neutrón desde su habitación.

–S-s-s-sí terroncito –contestó el papá de Jimmy temblando de miedo, mientras se decidía a entrar otra vez y se repetía a sí mismo que sólo había sido su imaginación.

Mientras, los chicos ya habían sacado el deslizador a la calle y lo habían estacionado detrás de unos arbustos. Sin embargo, en voz baja, aún trataban de decidir cómo cerrar la puerta del garage sin hacer ruido.

–¡Sheen! ¡Despertaste al papá de Jimmy! –Dijo Carl preocupado.

Sheen, que en verdad estaba nervioso porque no los descubrieran, le dijo: –¡Ya vámonos, Carl! Que el papá de Jimmy cierre la puerta.

Ya se habían decidido por hacerlo, cuando el papá de Jimmy abrió la puerta con un puñetazo. Sin embargo, como la puerta era de vaivén, había regresado para darle un golpe en la nariz, dejándolo un momento tirado en el piso. Los niños, que estaban parados afuera de la cochera pero perfectamente visibles por la luz de los faroles de la calle, aprovecharon para esconderse detrás de unos botes de basura de dentro de la cochera. Bueno, Carl detrás de uno y Sheen _dentro_ de otro.

El papá de Jimmy, repuesto nuevamente y con más energía que la habitual, entró triunfante en la cochera y preguntó firmemente: "¿Quién está ahí?" Nadie contestó. El Señor Neutrón, conforme con esta nula respuesta (y aliviado de que así hubiera sido), dió un giro para regresar a su cuarto y darle las noticias a su esposa. Carl y Sheen, que se creían a salvo, comenzaron a salir de sus escondites, cuando de repente, el Señor Neutrón regresó.

–¡Un momento! ¡Pero que tonto fui! Olvidé cerrar la puerta de la cochera. Hubiera jurado que la cerré en la mañana, pero qué más da.

Sheen y Carl volvieron rápidamente a los botes de basura; pero debido a la premura por esconderse, Carl, por accidente, tiró el bote donde estaba Sheen. El Señor Neutrón inmediatamente volvió sus ojos hacia los botes y caminó hacia atrás para buscar una lámpara en uno de los estantes de la cochera.

–¿Ga-ga-gatito? ¿Eres tú?–preguntó el Señor Neutrón apuntando con la luz hacia los botes, pero incapaz de distinguir nada.

–Sí, ¡quise decir, "miau"! –dijo Carl en una de sus famosas imitaciones.

–¡Ah! ¡Gatito travieso! ¡Le dije a Judy que sólo eras tú, Señor Bigotes! –Decía aliviado el Señor Neutrón–. Te llevaría a casa conmigo, pero ya tenemos un perro, así que me cuesta mucho decirte que no tenemos espacio aquí. Lo siento mucho, regresa a tu hogar con tus otros hermanos felinos.

Carl volvió a maullar y el Señor Neutrón cerró la puerta del garage. Después, regresó a su cuarto sin hacer más comentarios, con la mirada triste y la cabeza agachada, diciendo: –¡Pobre Señor Bigotes!

Carl y Sheen se sintieron aliviados y salieron de sus escondites una vez que el Señor Neutrón se había marchado.

–¡Ah! –Suspiró Sheen, lleno de manchas negras y cáscaras de plátano viejas –¡El olor de la libertad!

Los niños corrieron a la puerta principal y Goddard, que permanecía afuera, les abrió la puerta con su llave integrada; no sin antes, subir a la ventana del dormitorio de su amo con su función de helicóptero, para poder activar el programa de holograma que Jimmy dejaba siempre que se iba a una misión nocturna. Goddard se quedó un rato ahí, mirando la imagen de Jimmy dormido, y preguntándose con tristeza dónde estaría ahora. De repente, Goddard recibió un mensaje… ¡era de Jimmy! Pero no eran palabras. Jimmy había enviado a Goddard las coordenadas de su ubicación.

Carl y Sheen iban arrastrando el deslizador hasta la casa de Cindy con la cabeza agachada, cuando una decena de tenis rosas se interpuso en su camino, justo a la mitad de la calle. Los dos niños levantaron la vista y se encontraron con un uniformado grupo de niñas, paradas frente a ellos como un ejército de ataque. Britney, Amber, Cindy, Libby y Nissa estaban frente a sus ojos, vestidas con versiones modificadas de su ropa de siempre, pero coordinadas en camuflaje militar color rosa. Sólo Cindy, parada de brazos cruzados en medio del grupo, iba en color morado, y destacaba la nueva frase en la blusa de Nissa: "Daddy's Little BAD girl".

–¡Uuuh! –Expresó Carl, emocionado–. Lucen como todas unas superheroínas.

–¡Gracias, Carl! –Dijo Libby entusiasmada.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es que hicieron todo eso en tan poco tiempo?! –gritó Sheen con desesperación.

–¿Poco tiempo? –Preguntó Cindy, molesta –¡Se tardaron AÑOS en llegar! Por eso, Libby aprovechó el tiempo para hacernos estos lindos conjuntos. Que por cierto, te quedaron bellísimos, Libby.

Todas concordaron haciendo un gran alboroto que Sheen interrumpió molesto: –Ay, bueno sí, pero ¿y los nuestros? –preguntó con indignación.

–Justo de eso queríamos hablarles… –dijo Libby dulcemente. –Carl, Sheen… creo que sería mejor si ustedes se quedaran –dijo Libby, mientras cada una iba tomando su lugar en el deslizador–. Ustedes saben que sólo cabemos cinco personas en el deslizador y bueno, tendremos que ir apretados cuando traigamos a Jimmy, así que ustedes…

–No cabemos, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Carl ingenuamente.

–Iba a decir "estorban", pero sí, es una manera más bonita de verlo –dijo Libby con cinismo.

–Ya vámonos Libby –apresuró Cindy, mientras se ponía unos lentes oscuros rosas–. Tenemos que seguir el rastro de humo que dejó el helicóptero antes de que se desvanezca del todo. Suerte que la explosión quemó sus provisiones y se las llevaron en llamas, ¿no? Si no, ni siquiera tendríamos esa pista.

Libby miró a Sheen con remordimiento y éste le regresó una mirada triste y llena de ternura. Parecía uno de esos pequeños cachorritos tristes en la tienda de mascotas.

–Ay… Cindy, ¿tenemos que dejarlos? –Preguntó Libby por última vez.

–Ya lo dijiste, Libby –contestó Cindy sin mirarla, arreglando unas cosas en el tablero de mando–, sólo estorban. Dudo siquiera que sepan dónde hallar a Linda Hermosa.

–¡Ja! Te equivocas en eso, Doncella del Error –dijo Sheen burlándose–. Claro que sabemos dónde se encuentra.

–¡Sí! –Secundó Carl–. Y si no nos llevan, no les diremos.

–¿Ustedes saben a dónde fue? –Preguntó Cindy con incredulidad desde el asiento del piloto, lista para arrancar.

–Dah, claro que sabemos –dijo Sheen– ella está en… bueno, se encuentra en… en…

En ese momento, Goddard llegó corriendo y desplegó en su pantalla unas coordenadas y debajo de ellas, un mensaje que decía: "Enviado por Jimmy Neutrón a las 22:43 hrs".

–¡Cindy! ¡Es la ubicación de Jimmy! –Exclamó Libby.

–¡Muy bien, Goddard! –Lo felicitó Cindy–. Sube, tenemos que partir.

Pero el perro robot se puso frente a Carl y Sheen y dio unos ladridos.

–Creo que quiere que los lleves, Cindy –dijo Amber.

–¡Órale! ¡Goddard nos apoya! –Se alegró Sheen.

–Sí, y si el perro de Jimmy quiere que lleves a los amigos de Jimmy, es porque sabe que Jimmy nos necesita –dijo Carl muy seguro de sí mismo.

–Ay... Goddard, comprende, ya no caben –dijo Cindy–. Bueno, hagamos algo. Que Carl y Sheen vayan en otro transporte, ¿de acuerdo? Dales las coordenadas y que vayan en el Ultra Orb. Los veremos allí.

Goddard dio un ladrido feliz y de su espalda, como si fuera una impresora, sacó una especie de memoria USB que les dio al par. Luego subió al deslizador y se acomodó entre Britney y Tina, que comenzaron a acariciarlo.

–Listo, con eso tienen– dijo Cindy y luego explicó–; lo insertan en el tablero de mando al lado del botón para activar el piloto automático y los encontramos allá.

–¿Y si nos esperan tantito a que…? –Preguntó Carl, pero ya era tarde. Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, Cindy había arrancando el deslizador y partido a toda velocidad, dejando a Carl y a Sheen solos, a la mitad de la calle y en la oscuridad de la noche.

Los niños se quedaron mirando hacia arriba, absortos en el deslizador, que nunca se había visto tan rosa. Carl no pudo evitar lamentarse dramáticamente cuando por fin perdieron de vista a las niñas:

–¡¿Por qué, Cindy?! ¡¿Por qué siempre nos traicionas de esta manera?!

–Tranquilo, Gordo –dijo Sheen poniéndose su antifaz de Ultralord y parándose heroicamente con las manos en la cintura–. ¡No las necesitamos! Tenemos el mapa de Goddard y llegaremos antes que ellas a rescatar a Jimmy.

–Oh, es verdad –recordó Carl–. Cindy dijo que usáramos el Ultra Orb, y…

–¡Nada! –Lo interrumpió Sheen–. ¿Acaso quieres volver allá con el chiflado del papá de Jimmy?

–No, la verdad no quiero. Las imitaciones de gatos no son mi fuerte y no creo poder hacerlo otra vez. Pero entonces, ¿qué hacemos? El único transporte que Jimmy no guarda en la cochera es su cohete, pero ya sabes que a él no le gusta que…

–¡Ultra! ¡El cohete de Jimmy! ¡Muy bien, Gordo! –Lo felicitó emocionado, y aclarándose la garganta, dijo parsimoniosamente en una voz grave: –¡Al laboratorio!

Por otro lado, en el deslizador, Libby se apresuró a cuestionar a su amiga: –¡Cindy! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Debimos esperarlos! ¿Qué tal si no saben cómo utilizar el mapa electrónico de Goddard?

–Libby, tú y yo sabemos que esos dos están mejor en sus casas–. Contestó Cindy mientras manejaba mirando hacia el frente, pero volteando su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para poder hablar con su amiga–. Estarán bien, estarán a salvo y lo más importante: estarán lejos de arruinar cualquier despliegue de rescate que tengamos que implementar. Sé que Neutrón los lleva a todos lados, pero sigo sin entender por qué. Llegaremos, lo rescataremos y terminaremos con esto de una vez –dijo ella seriamente y siguieron su camino entre la densa neblina. Y quizás haya sido por eso que no pudieron observar que por encima de ellas, un minijet viajaba en sentido contrario, dirigiéndose con toda velocidad hacia Retroville.

Al mismo tiempo, en el laboratorio de Jimmy, Carl y Sheen caían por el tubo de entrada como Alicia en el agujero del conejo.

–¡Aaaaah! –Gritaron los dos cuando cayeron uno encima de otro (Carl sobre Sheen) dentro del laboratorio de Jimmy.

–¡Carl! ¡Ya te he dicho que siempre entres tú primero! –Dijo Sheen quitándoselo de encima.

–Lo siento, es que me siguen dando mucho miedo las arañas… Ay, mi escápula –dijo quejándose.

–Por cierto, ¿cómo es que siempre llevas contigo la bolsa de cabello de Jimmy? –Preguntó Sheen distraído en observar dónde tendría Jimmy su cohete.

Carl se ruborizó, hizo una larga pausa y luego emitió débilmente: –Porsi…

Los dos chicos se pusieron a buscar por todo el laboratorio y entonces, detrás del carrousel en el que Jimmy exponía sus inventos, hallaron una puerta en el piso que no habían visto antes. Era una puerta redonda, y asombrados, decidieron entrar. Bajaron unas escaleras y encontraron un pequeño cuarto con un enorme bulto dentro.

–Sheen, creo que no deberíamos estar aquí –dijo Carl temeroso, pues Jimmy jamás les había mostrado esa habitación.

–Tonterías, Carl –dijo Sheen curioseando por todos lados–. Si hay algo que nos une con Jimmy, es la confianza: todo lo suyo es nuestro y todo lo de los demás es de nosotros y… ¡ay! ¡Me entendiste!

–¡Uuh! –ululó Carl con asombro mientras contemplaba el bulto en medio del cuarto–. Mira esta cosa enorme, hay una nota que dice: "SHEEN: NO mires bajo esta manta. JN"

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Déjame ver!

En ese momento, las alarmas del laboratorio se encendieron, unas sirenas de focos rojos daban vuelta a todo el lugar, mientras VOX repetía: "alerta de intrusos, alerta de intrusos".

–¡Sheen! ¿Qué hiciste? –Preguntó Carl en un grito.

–¡No toqué nada, de veras! –Dijo Sheen asustado.

–Si tú no hiciste nada, y yo tampoco, ¿entonces…?

Carl y Sheen volvieron a toda prisa a la sala principal del laboratorio

–¡Sheen! ¿No cerraste la puerta del laboratorio?

–¿Cómo podría hacerlo si me empujaste a mí primero?

–Oh-oh...


	7. ¿Quién es Cindy Vortex?

**Capítulo VII: ¿Quién es Cindy Vortex?**

Eran pasadas de la una de la mañana. Todas las niñas dormían en la parte de atrás del deslizador, al igual que Goddard. Sólo una somnolienta Libby permanecía despierta, animando a Cindy con canciones para que continuara conduciendo. Cindy estaba muy cansada, por momentos sentía que no podía más, pero el canto de Libby la animaba y alguna fuerza desconocida para ella, le daba energía para continuar.

–Cin, ¿quieres que conduzca yo? –Preguntó Libby tallando sus ojos con los puños.

–No, estoy bien, Libby. Según esto, ya no falta mucho–. Dijo ella en un bostezo.

–Cindy, puedes poner el piloto automático, no pasará nada –dijo Libby.

–No, Libs. Quiero estar al pendiente de todo lo que pase a nuestro alrededor. Si los radares de su base nos detectan, podrían mandar misiles para derribarnos, y hay que estar alertas si eso sucede –dijo la rubia bostezando nuevamente. Luego, sacudió su cabeza, y regresó a una concentrada actitud, fijándose en el camino.

–Vaya Cindy –dijo Libby acercándose a su amiga–, en serio te preocupa Jimmy, ¿verdad?

–¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó Cindy, quien se había despertado de golpe por la pregunta, totalmente ruborizada y luchando por ocultar su sonrisa–. No seas ridícula, Libby. Hago esto para que me pague por los daños que sus constantes ganas de hacerse el héroe, provocaron en mi cuarto esta noche. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Neutrón, secuestrado por una mafiosa? Es increíble… –Dijo ella; pero al terminar, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada al pensar en que justo ahora, quizás Jimmy podría estar herido.

Mientras tanto, en la guarida de Linda Hermosa, las ninjas se habían encargado de trasladar a Jimmy a una celda con barrotes de titanio. Lo llevaban cargando entre todas, y como estaba atado de pies y manos, por más que se contorsionara, Jimmy no podía escapar de sus garras.

–Así que, Cindy Vortex es una niña de tu salón y la dueña de la casa en la que irrumpimos… ¡Ups! –dijo Linda Hermosa fingiendo preocupación, mientras caminaba a un lado de la comitiva–. Y yo que creí que te gustaba exageradamente el color rosa, Neutrón.

Las ninjas se rieron y al mismo tiempo, lo aventaron a la celda.

–¡Auch! –Exclamó Jimmy–. No era mi habitación, era la de Cindy, y conociéndola, si no viene a buscarme a mí, vendrá a buscar venganza por lo de su cuarto.

–Seguro no nos odiará por eso, después de todo, su habitación era espantosa –dijo ella, y las ninjas asintieron con su cabeza murmurando–. Además, si tengo problema contigo es porque tienes un IQ de 210. ¿Cuánto problema me puede dar una niña pequeña? No creo siquiera que tenga la capacidad para llegar hasta acá.

Jimmy sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago con enojo. Era extraño, como si esa burla hacia Cindy hubiera estado dirigida hacia él mismo.

–Pero entonces, ¿qué hacías ahí? –Continuó preguntando Linda Hermosa.

–No es de tu incumbencia –contestó Jimmy enojado, asido a las barras y evitando darle el gusto a su captora de dirigirle siquiera la mirada.

–Oh, Jimmy, claro que lo es. Puedes decírmelo y quizás, después de que haya secado tu cerebro, podré contártelo nuevamente–. Dijo la villana con una malvada sonrisa.

–¡¿Que vas a hacerme qué?! –Preguntó Jimmy preocupado, no pudiendo evitar volver su mirada hacia Linda Hermosa.

–¡Así me gusta, Neutrón, pórtate bien conmigo! –Dijo ella elevando la voz–. Bueno, ya que eres el conejillo de indias para este experimento (y ya que mi padre seguro se tardará años en tratar de explicártelo, por su incapacidad para terminar frases), está bien, te contaré. En unos momentos, mi padre saldrá de la cárcel a través de una serie de túneles que ha ido excavando todo este tiempo. Cuando llegue, conectaremos tu cabeza y la de él en un nuevo invento suyo que transferirá todo tu conocimiento a la mente del viejo, lo que terminará de una vez por todas con su problema de memoria o lo que sea y a ti, bueno, te dejaremos peor que un mono cilindrero.

Linda Hermosa terminó su explicación con una risa loca y malvada, lo que hizo sentir a Jimmy todavía más perturbado.

–¡No puedes hacer eso! –Gritó Jimmy.

–¡Ah, claro que lo haré! –Dijo ella–. Pero te diré un secreto… YO tengo el poder para retrasar o apresurar tu inminente fin. Así que sé bueno y coopera, Neutrón. Vamos a divertirnos un poco y cuéntame, ¿qué hacías en casa de esta niña?

Jimmy estaba perturbado. Por su enorme cerebro pasaban muchas cosas. Planes, formas de salir de ahí por su cuenta… Y así, distraído totalmente, comenzó a contarle a Linda Hermosa su plan.

–Iba a… a… a hacerles una broma. A… a… Iba a…

–"A-a-a" ¡¿A qué?! –Dijo la villana, imitándolo.

–A explotar una bomba fétida en su pijamada –dijo por fin Jimmy, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Linda Hermosa abrió los ojos como platos y dijo: –¿Estabas a punto de hacerle algo tan cruel y todavía crees que vendrá a rescatarte? –Preguntó ella con genuina incredulidad, apoyada por el murmullo de las ninjas.

Jimmy, despertando de su letargo por la palabra "rescate", se dio cuenta de la pregunta y de la gran verdad que encerraba.

–¡Claro que sí! Es decir, bueno, acepto que no nos llevamos bien, que se la pasa gritándome y burlándose de mí porque en teoría somos enemigos; pero en la práctica, en los momentos de peligro ella nunca ha dudado en…

Las mujeres interrumpieron a Jimmy con un estallido de risas, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

–A ver si entendí– dijo Linda Hermosa secándose una lágrima por la risa–. ¿Prácticamente se odian mutuamente y tienes la esperanza de que ella venga y arriesgue su vida por ti?

Jimmy titubeó un instante. Era cierto. Pero bueno, es que al final de todo, los dos eran… eran… ¿qué eran?

–Pues es que ella es mi… es mi…

–¿Tu novia? –Preguntó Linda Hermosa con tono de burla y todas las ninjas se rieron.

–¡NO! –Respondió Jimmy en un grito–. No es mi... novia… –aclaró, bajando el volumen de voz, en un tono que parecía triste.

–¿Entonces qué es? ¿O por qué vendría a rescatarte? –Continuó Linda Hermosa en su tortuoso interrogatorio. Luego, como en una epifanía, ella emitió débilmente: –Un momento, ya entiendo… ¿Ella te gusta, no es así?

Jimmy notó la retorcida sonrisa de Linda Hermosa y supo entonces que con tal de desquitarse de él, ella podría lastimar a Cindy.

–¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Ella no me gusta! –Gritó Jimmy.

–¿No? Te altera mucho hablar de ella como para ser una simple compañera tuya...

–¿Alterado? ¿Yo? ¡Para nada! De hecho, es la chica que menos me importa sobre la faz de la Tierra. Es más, un meteoroide podría salirse de su órbita y venir a millones de kilómetros para impactarse directamente contra su casa y no me importaría en lo más mínimo. Si creo que ella puede venir a salvarme, es porque SÉ que YO le gusto a ella. Aunque por otro lado, quizás tienes razón, ella jamás podría encontrar este lugar, porque es TAN tonta que me necesita hasta para llevarla de vuelta a su casa después de la escuela. Así que supongo que tendré que arreglármelas yo mismo.

Linda Hermosa lo miró con incredulidad.

–Muy bien, Neutrón. Ya decía yo que tipos como tú no pueden sentir nada por una chica– dijo la villana–. Bien, suficiente por ahora. Sólo nos queda esperar a que llegue mi padre por la mañana y termine contigo. Vámonos de aquí –dijo ella y comenzaron a irse; pero una de las ninjas la detuvo:

–Jefa, tenemos noticias que quizás le gustarán. La redada salió mejor de lo que esperábamos y obtuvimos algo que podrá servirle. Si me acompaña a la Sala de Tortura, podré mostrarle.

–Excelente, excelente –dijo Linda Hermosa–. Por cierto… no me fío de las palabras de Neutrón. ¿Alguna novedad en los alrededores?

–Sí, Jefa. Justo hace unos minutos, nuestros radares detectaron un vehículo que se dirige hacia acá a gran velocidad. Calculamos que estará entrando en nuestro espacio aéreo en aproximadamente media hora. Esperamos sus órdenes para derribarlo.

–¡¿Qué?! –Gritó ella y en seguida volvió a bajar la voz–. ¿Pero quénes? ¿Qué no me acabas de decir que ya se encargaron de los amigos de Neutrón?

–Así es, Jefa. Y nos aseguramos de que no escaparan. Por eso desconocemos quién pueda venir en esa nave.

–Mmm… Creo tener una idea de QUIÉN viene en la nave.


	8. Una invitación forzosa

_¡Hola a todas y todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Empezamos un nuevo año y con ello se vienen más capítulos de este Fic. Sí, sí, lo sé, ya hace un mes que inició el año... y sí, también sé que descuidé un poco la actualización de este Fanfic, pero en los últimos meses tuve algunos problemas personales y bueno, ahora que mi vida está recobrando su curso otra vez (poco a poco), pues llego para retomar este Fic que la verdad, me enorgullece. :') Muchas gracias a todos por sus follows y sus comentarios y sobretodo por su paciencia! No se van a arrepentir. Saludos a tod s!_

 **Capítulo VIII: Una invitación forzosa**

Eran casi las dos de la mañana, Libby se había quedado dormida, pero Cindy seguía despierta conduciendo el deslizador. Habían empacado con ellas varios paquetes de Mora Flora y Cindy ya se había bebido la mitad. Goddard, que ya había despertado, estaba atento al frente y era el encargado de pasarle a la chica todo el refresco que pidiera.

–Gracias Goddard –dijo Cindy recibiendo una lata abierta–. Ay, no puedo creer que a tu amo le encante estarse metiendo en estas cosas.

El perro ladró en respuesta.

–Y tampoco puedo creer que esté hablando contigo; ahora sí ya enloquecí. Pero bueno, aprovechando que estamos en confianza, en camino a rescatar a Neutrón, cuéntame Goddard, ¿algún chisme interesante sobre Jimmy que me mantenga despierta?

Goddard cerró su hocico y lo atornilló él mismo con una mano robótica que salió de su espalda.

–Oh, vamos, Goddard. Necesito mantenerme despierta. ¿Qué tal si me dices… qué es lo que Jimmy te cuenta de mí, eh? ¿Piensa que soy la niña más lista que ha conocido jamás, ah?

Goddard se mantuvo en silencio.

–¿O quizás que… soy demasiado bonita, inteligente y popular para él?

Goddard seguía inmóvil.

–¡Ay! ¡No me digas que sólo te habla de esa boba de Betty Quinlan! –Dijo ella desesperada y Goddard comenzó a ladrar. Cindy giró su cabeza hacia el perro con enojo: –¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es en serio?!

Pero entonces, Cindy vio cómo Goddard le señalaba hacia el frente y ella volteó de nuevo. Delante de ellos, se encontraba una isla con un enorme risco alzándose en medio. Por la sorpresa, Cindy perdió el control de la nave, y ésta comenzó a tambalearse, despertando a todas las pasajeras.

–¡Cindy! ¿Qué pasa? –Gritaba Libby.

–¡N-no lo sé! ¡Estamos perdiendo altitud y los controles no responden! ¡Enciende, estúpida cosa!

–¡Cindy! ¡Vamos a chocar! –gritó Britney.

–¡No, no lo haremos! –Decía Cindy, aunque en realidad se encontraban cada vez más cerca del risco y no podía controlar la nave: el impacto era inminente.

De repente, observaron cómo rápidamente una nave salía de una compuerta secreta por una ladera del risco y en un segundo, el deslizador se detuvo de golpe. Todas tenían los ojos cerrados, como esperando su inminente fin, pero cuando los abrieron pudieron ver que se encontraban levitando a unos cuantos centímetros de la pared.

–¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Amber.

–¡Nos capturaron! –Gritó Nissa a punto de llorar. Entonces, el deslizador comenzó a ascender sin que nadie tocara los controles.

–Creo que nos están… remolcando con un rayo láser –dijo Cindy–. Es el mismo principio del Gravitrack de Neutrón.

–¿Y qué nos van a hacer? –preguntó Britney temerosa, mientras el rayo tractor las iba arrastrando hacia arriba del risco y por alguna razón, cada vez sentían más calor.

–Creo que… ¡ya sé qué es lo que nos van a hacer…! –Dijo Libby con la voz entrecortada. Todas miraron hacia abajo y gritaron. El risco, en realidad, no era tal; sino un enorme volcán y estaban sobrevolando el cráter, a punto de ser sumergidas en la lava ardiendo.

Cindy no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Toda su misión, y con ella la vida de Jimmy, estaba perdida ahora. Todo su esfuerzo había sido inútil. Cindy decidió que era demasiado fuerte para llorar, pero no lo suficiente para buscar el abrazo de sus amigas. Todas las chicas cerraron sus ojos y se abrazaron fuertemente; entonces, sintieron un golpe en el piso. ¡PUM! El deslizador había tocado suelo firme. Abrieron los ojos de golpe y lo notaron: la nave que seguía encima de sus cabezas, las había salvado de la colisión y las había llevado por una entrada secreta en el cráter del volcán.

El rayo se apagó, desactivando la suave onda de luz que las cubría y entonces las niñas pudieron ver todo con mayor claridad. Se encontraban en una sala amplia de un gris metálico, decorada al estilo minimalista y con algunas plantas exóticas en las esquinas. A sus espaldas, las paredes, hechas de algún material resistente parecido al vidrio, dejaban ver la lava fluyendo por tratarse de estar justo en el corazón del volcán. Se sentían como en el lobby de un lujoso hotel.

Goddard se apresuró en bajar, pero ellas se tomaron su tiempo, observando con asombro todo a su alrededor. Entonces, unas puertas se abrieron enfrente de ellas. Cindy se puso delante de todas ellas con Goddard a su lado. Las demás, copiando a Cindy, también asumieron una postura de combate, finalmente no sabían si sus anfritiones serían amigos... o enemigos.

–¡Sean bienvenidas a mi cuartel, queridas amigas! –Dijo la mujer detrás de las puertas, como respondiendo a su duda y abriendo los brazos en señal de acogida– ¿Les gusta? Yo misma mandé decorarlo. Oh, ¿pero por qué esas caras? Ah, claro, es que no nos hemos presentado correctamente. Mi nombre es Linda Hermosa .

–¿Si? ¿De dónde? –Se burló Cindy y sus amigas se rieron en respuesta. Linda Hermosa cambió su afable expresión por una de completa molestia. En ese momento, comenzaron a entrar una a una las ninjas y se quedaron detrás de la villana. Todas comenzaron a temblar de miedo, excepto Cindy, quien con tono desafiante, le dijo: –Ya sabemos quién eres. Entréganos a Jimmy y nadie saldrá herido.

Sus amigas asintieron con la cabeza, pero Linda Hermosa soltó una carcajada, haciendo que las ninjas se le unieran.

–Tú debes ser Cindy, ¿cierto? Mmm… Él tenía razón, sí pareces una chica fuerte –dijo Linda Hermosa, condescendiente, logrando que Cindy se pusiera nerviosa–. Y una líder nata, por lo que veo. Ahora entiendo por qué Neutrón se atreve a compararse contigo.

Cindy se quedó pasmada de asombro ante el comentario, pero no dejó que su actitud la delatara. Sin embargo, Linda Hermosa, que también era bastante lista, adivinó los pensamientos de Cindy.

–Oh, sí... Neutrón me ha contado mucho de ti. Y precisamente por eso, creo, mi amiga, que tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar –le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para ponerle un brazo encima del hombro. Goddard le gruñó pero sin atacar, permaneciendo atento a lo que pudiera pasar.

–Él… ¿Él ha hablado de mí? –Preguntó Cindy, sin esconder su debilidad ante cualquier cosa referente a lo que Jimmy pensara de ella.

–Todo el tiempo... ¡Chicas! –Ordenó Linda Hermosa a su equipo de ninjas– Lleven a estas señoritas al Salón de Entretenimiento. Deben estar muy cansadas del viaje. ¡Asegúrense de que los sirvientes las traten bien! Yo me quedaré con esta brillante señorita. Creo que tengo información que podrá serle útil.

Las ninjas comenzaron a ofrecerles jugo de manzana y bocadillos a las niñas mientras las conducían fuera de ahí y todas comenzaron a aceptar encantadas. Sin embargo, Libby, desconfiada, fue hasta donde Cindy, aprovechando la distracción de Linda Hermosa.

–¡Cindy, no vayas! –Le susurró al oído a su amiga.

En ese instante, una de las ninjas se acercó a ella y le preguntó: –Disculpe, señorita, ¿qué tipo de música sugiere para mejorar su estancia y la de sus amigas en este sitio?

A Libby le brillaron los ojos y dirigiéndose a su amiga, dijo: –¿Sabes qué? Creo que no son tan malas. ¡Ven acá, amiga ninja! Tengo unas cuantas cosas que podrán servirte –dijo la morena. Luego se volvió hacia Cindy y adoptando un tono más serio, le preguntó: –Cindy, ¿estarás bien?

Cindy escuchó a su amiga y dudó un segundo, pero antes de contestarle, se volvió hacia la villana: –Muy bien, Linda. ¿Si voy…?

–Linda Hermosa, aunque te tardes –dijo la villana en actitud de diva.

Cindy roló sus ojos y luego, con actitud chocante, continuó: –Como sea. Iré contigo, pero sólo si me das tu palabra de que 1) no pondrás NI UN DEDO sobre mis amigas y 2) que en cuanto terminemos me llevarás a ver a Jimmy. Ah, y Goddard viene conmigo, si no, olvídalo.

Libby agradeció eso último, pues sabía que Goddard podría ayudar a Cindy en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control.

–Créeme, tus amigas estarán muy bien –le contestó la villana con molestia. Luego, dibujando una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, explicó: –En cuanto a lo segundo… te aseguro que es lo PRIMERO que pienso a hacer.


	9. La curiosidad mató al gato

_¡Hola, hola a todas y todos otra vez! Hemos llegado a un capítulo que es definitorio en el transcurso de la historia... Nuevamente agradezco sus comentarios! En verdad, son un gran aliciente para continuar con este trabajo. :) ¡Gracias por su paciencia! Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos, el capítulo 9, un poco más largo que los demás pero que, sin duda, los mantendrá al borde del asiento. ¡Que lo disfruten! ¡Y no olviden comentar qué les pareció!_

 **Capítulo IX: La curiosidad mató al gato**

Libby y las demás, llegaron a lo que quizás era la sala más luminosa de la base de Linda Hermosa: la Sala de Entretenimiento; una habitación que daba hacia la playa más bonita de la isla y cuyos ventanales estaban adornados con cortinas azul pastel. En el piso, la alfombra color coral contrastaba con cojines blancos de todos tamaños que se encontraban regados en el piso. Era como estar abajo en la playa, sólo que en lugar de mirar al mar, tenían al frente una enorme pantalla plana con un moderno equipo de audio, Blu-ray y consolas de videojuegos.

–¡Qué onda! ¡Esto está de lujo! –Dijo Libby, a quien ya le habían dado el control del audio.

–¡Quiero quedarme a vivir aquí! –Dijo una de las niñas, tumbándose en un amplio cojín donde cabían ella y una más.

–Nos alegra que la Sala de Entretenimiento sea de su agrado –dijo una de las ninjas–. Y esperamos que lo sean más nuestros sirvientes. ¿Se les ofrece algo? ¿Un helado? ¿Un sándwich? –Preguntó y entonces hizo sonar una campana.

En ese momento, las niñas no pudieron creer lo que veían sus ojos. Detrás de unas puertas de vaivén, salieron CARL Y SHEEN, vestidos ridículamente como mucamas e intentando alisar sus delantales mientras Sheen hacía equilibrio con una bandeja de bebidas y Carl se comía lo que había en la suya.

–¡¿SHEEN?! ¡¿CARL?! ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! –Preguntó Libby sorprendida.

–¡Libby! –Gritó Sheen y corrió a abrazarla, pero antes de lograrlo, una de las ninjas le dio una descarga con una vara de choques eléctricos, haciendo que el chico gritara y cayera al piso.

–¡Oye! ¡Déjalo en paz! –Protestó Libby y corrió a auxiliar a Sheen–. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo fue que llegaron hasta acá?

Antes de que pudiera responderle, la ninja la interrumpió: –Si necesitan algo, sólo llámennos por el intercomunicador. Pueden pedir cualquier cosa de comer a nuestros sirvientes, que ahora son suyos. Ah, toma, aquí está la vara de choques por si no obedecen. Nos veremos en un rato –dijo la ninja y puso en las manos de Nissa el instrumento eléctrico. Después salió de la habitación y los dejó solos. Nissa sólo se limitó a sonrojarse y a apartar de ella el instrumento de tortura.

–"Sus sirvientes" –Repitió Libby, molesta–. ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Cómo terminaron así?

–¡Todo fue tan rápido! –Chilló Carl–. ¡En un momento estábamos viendo los inventos de Jimmy y en el otro, unos ninjas entraron al laboratorio y nos llevaron en un jet!

–Y muy bonito, por cierto –dijo Sheen –. ¿Notaste cómo los asientos se reclinaban hasta atrás?

–Sí –se rió Carl –Era como estar en una cama voladora y...

–A ver si entendí –los interrumpió Libby –: ¿Estaban en el laboratorio de Jimmy y ellas llegaron por ustedes? ¿Y luego qué pasó?

–Pues ninguna dijo nada hasta que llegamos acá –contestó Carl–. Luego nos llevaron con Linda Hermosa y ella dijo que nos odiaba por haber arruinado su boda y que nos haría sufrir, así que nos hizo usar estos horribles trajes y nos convirtió en sus sirvientes.

–Sí –agregó Sheen–, pero yo me resistí. Le dije "mi amor, de mí no vas a obtener nada, yo tengo a mi nena Libby y…"

–En realidad te pusiste de rodillas y le dijiste que por ti, serías su total esclavo por el resto de tu vida y ni siquiera intentarías quejarte– dijo Carl, provocando que Sheen le diera un golpe en el brazo.

–Muy bien –dijo Libby–, ya entendí. Pero entonces, ¿ellas entraron al laboratorio de Jimmy? ¡Ay, no!

Mientras las niñas estaban allá, Linda Hermosa había conducido a Cindy y a Goddard a una sala oscura que pudo distinguir hasta que la villana puso en marcha unas persianas automáticas que al abrirse, revelaron una enorme sala con paredes color vino. Tenía un ventanal gigante hacia donde podía verse el mar abierto y frente a ella, había un escritorio con una silla giratoria que se asemejaba más un trono. A un costado de la ventana, era inevitable observar la enorme pantalla de computadora, casi tan grande como el ventanal, donde podía verse en cuadrícula cada cuarto de la base secreta mediante el circuito cerrado que había instalado en todo el lugar.

–Bien, toma asiento –dijo Linda Hermosa sentándose en su escritorio y ofreciéndole una silla. Cindy caminaba hacia ella, pero no apartaba la vista de la pantalla. Linda Hermosa lo notó: –Oh, sí, tengo circuito cerrado por toda la base. ¿Ves?

Linda Hermosa le señaló una cámara en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Cindy volvió su mirada a la pantalla y pudo verse a sí misma y a Linda Hermosa en un recuadro, al lado de varios más. Uno de ellos llamó su atención.

–¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Son Carl y Sheen! –Dijo, observando cómo le daban toques al susodicho–. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–Oh, bueno, tenía que darles su merecido después de que se atrevieron a arruinar mis planes la última vez, así que los traje acá…

–En ese caso también me lo tendrías que dar a mí –dijo Cindy armándose de valor y parándose de su asiento, inclinándose sobre el escritorio y desafiando a Linda Hermosa–; porque yo también participé aquella, vez, ¿recuerdas? ¿La niña del video?

–Y sin embargo estás aquí, no allá en su lugar, ¿no te has preguntado por qué?

–Quiero saber qué te traes conmigo, AHORA.

–Cindy –dijo Linda Hermosa cruzando los brazos, recargándose en su silla y dando pequeños giros sobre su eje–, no lo vas a creer pero me recuerdas mucho a mí cuando tenía tu edad. Dime, ¿qué quieres ser de grande? Porque, la verdad, yo siempre quise ser una…

–Mira –la interrumpió Cindy molesta–, estoy dispuesta a negociar contigo, pero hay una gran diferencia entre eso y que esperes a que nos sentemos a charlar porque tú crees que tenemos mucho común. ¡Eso jamás! Así que vayamos directo al grano y...

–Claro que las tenemos –Interrumpió Linda Hermosa de regreso–. Podría comenzar por una similitud muy simple: ambas odiamos a Jimmy Neutrón.

Goddard no pudo dejar escapar un gruñido hacia Linda Hermosa.

–Osh –pronunció Cindy desesperada–. Escucha, yo no sé qué tanto te habrá contado Jimmy sobre nosotros, pero NO ES ASÍ. Sí, nos peleamos y todo, pero en realidad no lo odio. He venido por él y estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa al respecto… –sugirió Cindy golpeando su puño en su mano.

–¿Vienes a rescatarlo? ¡Oh! Cielos, esto será difícil, entonces… porque es claro que te importa mucho Jimmy Neutrón… pero a él no le interesas.

Cindy sintió un golpe en el pecho y Goddard se puso a ladrar alocado.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Cindy, escéptica de sus palabras.

–Verás, cuando lo traje hacia acá –dijo la villana, mientras con un control remoto, ampliaba en la pantalla la imagen de Jimmy en su celda– tuvimos la oportunidad de conversar un poco y me habló de ti. Dijo que estaba molesto no tanto porque lo hayamos secuestrado, ya que asegura que él mismo puede arreglárselas solo… sino porque evitamos que pusiera en marcha un plan que tenía en tu contra. Dijo algo de una bomba…

–¿Una bomba fétida? –Preguntó Cindy, desconfiada.

–Sí, eso, una bomba fétida. Dijo que lo había estado planeando desde hace tiempo y que era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerte sufrir.

–Sólo era una estúpida broma, no planeaba hacerme daño.

–Temo decirte que hay más detrás de eso. Jimmy planeaba intoxicarte, Cindy.

–¡Esto es basura! ¡Sólo estás tratando de ponerme en su contra! –Protestó, enojada.

Linda Hermosa puso una expresión sombría. Tomó el control y apuntó hacia la pantalla. Entonces Jimmy apareció en ella, en el momento en que Linda Hermosa lo estaba interrogando y decía entrecortado: "No nos llevamos bien", "Se la pasa gritándome y burlándose de mí", "Somos enemigos".

–¿Crees que soy tonta? ¡Está editado! –Gritó Cindy–. ¡No creo ni una sola palabra tuya!

Entonces, Linda Hermosa sacó su as bajo la manga, y dirigiéndole una mirada sombría, apuntó hacia la pantalla. Cindy se levantó de su asiento para ver más de cerca. En efecto, ahí estaba él, Jimmy Neutrón, el niño por el que ella tanto se había preocupado, diciendo:

" _¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Ella no me gusta!"_

Entonces se veía a Linda Hermosa preguntándole: " _¿No? Te altera mucho hablar de ella como para ser una simple compañera tuya…"_

" _¿Alterado? ¿Yo? ¡Para nada! De hecho, es la chica que menos me importa sobre la faz de la Tierra. Es más, un meteoroide podría salirse de su órbita y venir a millones de kilómetros para impactarse directamente contra su casa y no me importaría en lo más mínimo. Si creo que ella puede venir a salvarme, es porque SÉ que YO le gusto a ella. Aunque por otro lado, quizás tienes razón, ella jamás podría encontrar este lugar, porque es TAN tonta que me necesita hasta para llevarla de vuelta a su casa después de la escuela. Así que supongo que tendré que arreglármelas yo mismo."_

Goddard se puso frenético y corrió hacia Linda Hermosa para atacarla, pero ella rápidamente se quitó del camino para descubrir una jaula de titanio, en cuya pared fue a chocar el valiente perro robot causando un cortocircuito en su sistema y dejándolo fuera de combate.

Cindy ni siquiera lo notó. No tenía atención para nada más. Caminó lentamente hacia atrás, alejándose de la pantalla pero mirándola fijamente. Observaba la imagen de Jimmy en pausa, con sus grandes ojos azules que lucían grises en la pantalla, como todo lo demás; dentro y fuera de ella. Sintió cómo respirar le costaba cada vez más trabajo. Inhalaba y exhalaba rápido y exageradamente. Se tocaba el pecho mientras miraba hacia abajo, parecía que trataba de tranquilizarse, de ser fuerte como siempre, pero era inútil. Había sentido cómo algo se le quebraba por dentro, como si le hubieran dado un golpe justo a la mitad del pecho. No quería hacerlo, pero se desplomó en el suelo. Y entonces se puso a llorar.

Linda Hermosa la miró hacia abajo y su expresión se llenó de satisfacción: –Ya, ya, ven aquí –le dijo, ayudándola a pararse y extendiéndole un pañuelo–. Ninguna chica que se precie de ser fuerte debe llorar por un hombre.

Cindy dejó de llorar pero sollozaba sin control, cubriéndose los ojos. No sabía qué estaba pasando; se sentía hundida en un sinfín de sentimientos distintos: sentía tristeza por saber de esta cruel manera que sus sentimientos jamás fueron correspondidos; se sentía traicionada porque Jimmy se había expresado así de ella; y sentía vergüenza por no poder dejar de llorar y enfrente de Linda Hermosa. Su corazón era una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que Linda Hermosa no dudó ni un segundo en canalizar.

–No puedo creerlo –dijo por fin Cindy aunque sin dejar de llorar–. Siempre he estado a su lado, nunca me aparté en los momentos difíciles… ¡Compartimos tantas cosas! Ambos peleamos contra los Yemusianos, derrotamos a Meldar y ¡Dios! ¡Sobrevivimos juntos en una isla desierta! ¿Eso no significó nada? ¿No significa nada para él?

Linda Hermosa no entendió ni una palabra de lo que decía Cindy, pero siguiéndole el juego, le dijo: –Lo sé, lo sé. Es difícil. Pero no dejes que te lastime, Mindy.

–Es Cindy –dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, pero molesta.

–Eso, Cindy. Neutrón te hirió pero no lo debes permitir. Te lastimó de una forma cruel y horrible y se atrevió a burlarse de tus sentimientos.

–Sí… –decía ella, sollozando.

–Y no sólo eso, ¡cuestionó tu capacidad! Dudó de que fueras lo suficientemente inteligente para venir.

–Sí, lo hizo… Siempre lo ha hecho...

Lentamente, el rostro de Cindy se iba levantando y cuando le dió la luz, podía verse cómo su mirada había cambiado completamente. Poco a poco, hasta el menor rastro de tristeza en ella se había esfumado, y sus expresiones ya no denotaban aflicción sino coraje e ira.

–¡Y mírate! Tú no eres así. Estás hecha un desastre; estás sucia, cansada, ¡arriesgaste tu vida por él y no lo aprecia! Pero nunca lo ha hecho, ¿o sí? Nunca ha sabido apreciarte.

–Nunca me ha tratado como una igual… –completó Cindy, llena de rencor.

–Pero para eso estoy yo, Cindy, querida. Juntas podremos hacer lo imposible –dijo Linda Hermosa poniéndose en cuclillas y quitando los mechones despeinados de cabello de la cara de Cindy–. Te arreglaremos, te vestiremos y volverás a ser la chica fuerte de antes, _de antes de que te importara Neutrón_. Únete a mi causa, Cindy, y recibirás el trato que te mereces, porque eres una chica inteligente y fuerte, con mucho potencial para mi equipo. Únete a mí y le haremos pagar caro a Neutrón todas las que te ha hecho. ¿Qué dices?

–Yo…

Cindy intentó voltear a ver la pantalla por una última vez, como si algo dentro de ella le quisiera dar una última oportunidad de redención a Jimmy Neutrón… pero Linda Hermosa la tomó suavemente del rostro para que no lo hiciera y la mirara a ella.

–Te mereces más que esto, Cindy. ¿Qué dices?

–Hagámoslo.


	10. Niña Buena, Niña Mala

_¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero hayan tenido una excelente semana. Se supone que actualizo cada jueves, pero bueeeno, el trabajo no me dejó la semana pasada. ¡Wow! ¡Estoy sorprendida de la cantidad de comentarios que se han acumulado! ¡Muchas gracias a todos! En especial a latinVortex, que comentó varios capítulos! xD Espero que les esté gustando la historia, comienza a ponerse un poco dramática [:O] Sus comentarios son mi motivación para seguir con esta historia. Disfrútenla! :D_

 **Capítulo X: Niña buena, niña mala**

Todo iba de maravilla en el Salón de Entretenimiento. Libby veía en la pantalla una transmisión en directo y en HD de Gray Star, mientras bailaba al compás y ambientaba la guerra de almohadas que se había armado detrás de ella. Las niñas estaban felices, todas traían una copa de refresco morado en la mano y se llenaban comiendo bocadillos que Carl y Sheen les llevaban continuamente.

–¿Esto no lo hicieron ustedes, cierto? –preguntó Britney a Carl cuando tomó un canapé, desconfiada.

–Niña –intervino Sheen–, ¿crees que nosotros haríamos comida tan cursi como esa? ¿Cupcakes, sandwichitos de jamón y esas cosas? ¡JAMÁS! ¡Esa es comida de niñas! Nosotros hacemos Muffins de Ultralord y Sándwiches de Roboenemigo, como viene en el libro de recetas oficial de Ultralord.

–¿Y qué tienen de diferente? –preguntó molesta.

–¡QUE SON DE HOMBRES! –Gritó Sheen, y ella, ignorándolo, se unió a las demás.

En eso se entretenían cuando Linda Hermosa abrió las puertas. Libby apagó la música y todos se calmaron de golpe. Ella entró haciendo sonar sus tacones en el silencio de la habitación y Cindy caminaba a su lado. Ambas se pararon en medio de todas y Cindy comenzó a hablar:

–Chicas. Sé que esto va a sonar muy extraño para ustedes. No les pido que lo entiendan, sólo que me escuchen: no tenemos nada qué hacer aquí.

Las niñas comenzaron a protestar. Expresiones de asombro y otras de desánimo se dejaban escuchar por todo el lugar. Linda Hermosa paró el escándalo con un balazo en el techo.

–Ay, pero cómo es la gente… ¿Quieren escuchar a Cindy? –dijo la villana y todas se calmaron de nuevo.

Cindy tomó aire, como tratando de tranquilizarse y convencerse a sí misma de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Entonces continuó: –Sé que antes de venir dije muchas cosas, pero eso ha cambiado. Jimmy Neutrón no nos necesita, así que podemos irnos de aquí.

El alboroto comenzó de nuevo y Libby lo aprovechó para acercarse a Cindy: –¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y Jimmy? ¿No fuiste a ver a Jimmy?

–No lo he visto personalmente –le contestó Cindy a su amiga fríamente–, pero ya no hace falta. Linda Hermosa me mostró un video donde Neutrón afirmaba que podía arreglárselas solo y que no me… que no nos necesitaba, así que esta aventura se termina ahora.

–¡Cindy! ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes que es real? –protestó Libby.

–¡Lo dijo en sus palabras, Libby! El video era genuino, no estaba editado ni nada, lo dejó correr y pude ver todo lo que pensaba de mí. Al parecer, escuchó lo que dijimos en la pijamada y se puso a decir que yo vendría a salvarlo porque A MÍ ME GUSTABA ÉL, pero que yo era tan tonta que dudaba que pudiera conseguirlo y que yo… que yo no le interesaba en absoluto.

–No puedo creerlo –dijo Libby, completamente sorprendida. Notó unas lágrimas recorrer el rostro de Cindy que ésta se secó enseguida. Casi nunca la había visto llorar y le dijo: –Amiga… ¿en verdad fue tan malo?

Cindy se llevó a una esquina a su amiga y se puso a llorar.

–No tienes la más remota idea –decía, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas con violencia. Se sentía más y más triste y enojada; aunque en realidad no sabía qué le dolía más, si el hecho de que Jimmy pensara que era una incompetente… o que él ya conociera sus sentimientos hacia él y a pesar de ello seguía sin ser correspondida. Ambas eran igual de horribles para Cindy.

Obligándose a parar de llorar, transformando todo su pesar en deseos de venganza, dijo: –Libby… Linda Hermosa me invitó a formar parte de su plan… y ya acepté. Me lo ha revelado y no es tan malo, en realidad. Me prometió que no lo lastimarán y que mañana cuando terminen lo enviarán de vuelta a casa. Lo importante es que le darán lo que se merece de una vez por todas.

–Cindy, ¿qué estás diciendo? –Le preguntó Libby–. Entiendo que Neutrón es un idiota, pero ese no es motivo para que no tratemos de impedir que le hagan daño y peor aún, para que hayas decido ser parte de esto.

–Ya te dije que no lo lastimarán.Y de cualquier forma, ya no hay marcha atrás –dijo la rubia recomponiendo su apariencia, secándose las lágrimas y alisando su ropa.

–Cindy...

Linda Hermosa se acercó al par de amigas: –¿Y bien? ¿Cómo va todo por aquí? ¿Están listas para emprender el viaje de regreso? Excepto Cindy, claro...

–¿De regreso? –dijo Libby–. ¡Ni loca! Nosotras nos quedamos con Cindy –decretó y después, en un susurro, le dijo a su amiga: –Ni creas que te dejaré sola con esta loca mujer.

Las demás se acercaron a ellas.

–Escuchen –les dijo Libby en tono imperativo –Cindy está pasando por un momento difícil. No quiero que le pregunten nada, todas sus dudas las aclararé yo. Nos vamos a quedar un rato más y ya está dicho. Ahora les explico cómo estará todo, ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Pero no vamos a rescatar a Jimmy? –preguntó una.

–¡Sí, a eso habíamos venido! –dijo otra.

–Escuchen, sé que esto es difícil de entender… pero Jimmy Neutrón ha traicionado a Cindy y con ella, a nosotras. ¡Vinimos a arriesgar nuestras vidas y prefiere arreglárselas solo! Y ha dicho cosas horribles sobre ella. Cindy ha decidido quedarse y nosotras la tenemos que apoyar, ¿quién está conmigo? –terminó Libby, levantando la mano. Pero ninguna de las chicas la siguió.

–No lo sé, Libby… todo esto está muy raro –dijo una.

–Sí, y la verdad ya quiero regresar a mi casa –dijo otra.

Así que Libby, dando un profundo suspiro, preguntó: –Entonces, ¿quién quiere quedarse y seguir jugando en la Sala de Entretenimiento?

–¡Yo! ¡Yo! –respondieron las niñas sin dudarlo un segundo. Todas volvieron a lo que hacían antes de que llegara Cindy. Libby se volteó hacia ella, diciendo: –Estamos contigo.

–En verdad adoro a estas niñas –dijo Linda Hermosa en un tono cursi, y luego, volviendo a ser la mandona de siempre, exclamó:– ¡Muy bien mocosas, aquí se quedan, y no rompan nada! Me llevaré a Cindy, que está demasiado cansada y necesita limpiarse también.

–¿Limpiarse? –preguntó Libby–. ¡A mi mejor amiga le acaban de romper el corazón! Lo que ella necesita es un CAMBIO TOTAL. Y de paso, todas nosotras.

Linda Hermosa asintió con una sonrisa y dio unas palmadas. En ese momento, las paredes de la Sala de Entretenimiento se voltearon para revelar enormes espejos y las ninjas llegaron con telas en las manos. Carl y Sheen estaban deslumbrados y se sentaron a presenciar el espectáculo que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Libby puso la música fuerte, y en seguida, lo que era la Sala de Entretenimiento se convirtió en algo así como un taller de diseño de modas, donde cada ninja medía a una de las niñas y les ponían telas de color negro con diferentes estampados y texturas por encima de sus trajes de camuflaje rosa.

–Este te queda divino –le decía una ninja a Nissa mientras ponía en su cabeza un sombrero negro de ala ancha.

–¿Y si usamos mejor ésta otra tela? ¿Qué tal una falda, eh? –preguntaba Britney a la ninja que estaba intentando formar una falda con tul color negro.

Todas las niñas estaban entusiasmadas con el cambio de look, y Linda Hermosa las animaba aún más con sus palabras: –Me da gusto que estén disfrutando esto, chicas. ¡Mírense! Lucen increíbles, dignas de pertenecer al equipo de Linda Hermosa. Se ven fuertes, astutas y hermosas, y que nadie se atreva a afirmar lo contrario. Mucho menos un hombre, mucho menos Jimmy Neutrón –dijo ella y miró a Cindy, que a pesar de estar siendo parte del cambio no se veía con muchos ánimos.

Carl y Sheen estaban absortos mirando a las niñas y todas esas telas ir y venir, como bailando al compás de la música de Libby, cuando Linda Hermosa los descubrió: –¿Y ustedes qué tanto miran? ¡Muévanse, y traigan las bebidas, que está empezando a hacer demasiado calor aquí!

Carl y Sheen se levantaron y dándose golpes entre ellos, torpemente fueron a la cocina por las bebidas.

–Esta sombra resalta el color de tus ojos –decía una ninja a Amber mientras le quitaba los lentes y la maquillaba.

–¿Y este labial de quién es? –preguntó Libby tomando un lápiz de labios rojo todavía sin abrir.

–Oh, eso es mío, dámelo –contestó Linda Hermosa arrebatándoselo con violencia. Entonces dirigiéndose a Cindy y usando un tono que en verdad parecía honesto, le dijo:

–Cindy. Este es el labial que he usado desde que decidí convertirme en una villana… Bueno, no éste en específico, claro, me refiero al tipo y la marca… como sea. Desde que era pequeña, mi padre me crió como una villana, pero no fue sino hasta que tuve tu edad que abandoné mis sueños de convertirme en una… Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Cuando cumplí tu edad, decidí que no dejaría que nadie dudara de mí o mi capacidad, que no dejaría que nadie me humillara o me hiciera menos. Decidí dejar de pensar en otros y comenzar a pensar únicamente en mí!. Y eso, querida Cindy es lo que estás a punto de hacer ahora. Así que toma, te lo has ganado.

Linda Hermosa extendió la mano para regalarle a Cindy el labial, y ésta lo tomó con recelo. Miró a sus amigas, divirtiéndose como nunca, recordó los planes que tenía para su pijamada, recordó que Jimmy iba a explotarles una bomba, y entonces volvió a ella la imagen de su rostro en la pantalla, diciendo que ella no le importaba. Así, tomando el labial entre sus manos y mirando de vuelta a Linda Hermosa, Cindy dijo:

–No voy a decepcionarte.


	11. El bueno, la mala y la Hermosa

_¡Hola, hola a todas y todos, Brainblasters! Ok, no sé cómo nos llamamos en el Fandom. Si alguien lo sabe, porfa dígame [xD] Ha pasado MUUUUCHO tiempo desde que subí el último capítulo. Cambié de trabajo y tenía bloqueado FanFiction en mi nueva oficina :( Pero ya me lo arreglaron (dije: "quiero que me pongan FanFiction!" Jajaja! Obvio no), me cambiaron a un nuevo servidor con más accesos y bueno! Ya está aquí el siguiente capítulooo! Poco a poco nos acercamos al final, no se apuren. Que lo disfruten!_

 **Capítulo XI: El bueno, la mala y la Hermosa**

Jimmy se encontraba encerrado en su celda tratando de no volverse loco. Estaba sentado en el piso, en una de las esquinas del fondo y se encerraba en sus pensamientos: "Vamos, Goddard. ¿Por qué no contestas?", se decía a sí mismo mientras intentaba localizar a Goddard con su reloj digital. "Sé que eres listo, amigo. Espero que hayas podido llevarle a Cindy las coordenadas. Vamos amigo…" pensaba, mientras escribía cosas con el polvo del piso. En eso estaba, cuando dos ninjas llegaron por él.

–Acompáñanos –dijeron al unísono y lo ataron de pies y manos tan rápido que Jimmy no pudo notarlo hasta que estaba en el piso totalmente inmóvil. Ellas lo cargaron y se lo llevaron de allí.

–¡No! ¡¿Qué me hacen?! ¡Suéltenme, les digo! –Gritaba él mientras luchaba inútilmente por zafarse.

Las ninjas lo condujeron a una sala color rojo sangre. Tenía una computadora con dos pantallas enormes, una al lado de la otra, y en medio de la sala, una especie de mesa de metal, de la que sobresalían grilletes para los pies y las manos. Jimmy sólo podía ver el techo por la forma en que lo llevaban cargando, pero en cuanto las ninjas lo pusieron en el suelo, pudo ver a dos mujeres de espaldas a él, mirando la computadora. Una muy alta y la otra, pequeña. Jimmy tardó en entender lo que veían sus ojos.

–Bienvenido a la Sala de Tortura, Neutrón –dijo por fin Linda Hermosa volteando hacia él–. Quiero presentarte a mi nueva aliada.

La chica volteó, limitándose a mirar a Jimmy inexpresiva. Su rostro era ininteligible para el chico, pero había algo familiar en ella. No la pudo reconocer hasta que escuchó su voz, diciendo severamente: –Hola, Neutrón.

–¡CINDY! –gritó Jimmy dejándose llevar por la emoción–. ¡Cindy! ¡Llegaste! ¡AYÚDAME! ¿Pero qué le hiciste a tu cabello? ¿Y aliada? ¿Cómo que aliada? No entiendo...

A Jimmy le había costado trabajo reconocerla. Cindy no parecía ella en absoluto. Podía reconocerla por el verde de sus ojos, pero hasta ellos habían cambiado, su mirada estaba vacía y triste y aunado a ello, Libby y Linda Hermosa le habían hecho un cambio completo para intentar animarla. Le habían pintado los párpados con sombras negras y los labios con su nuevo carmín, habían cambiado su ropa por unos pantalones negros ajustados y una blusa de manga corta del mismo color que dejaba ver sus hombros; pero sin duda, el cambio más radical había sido su cabello, que seguía amarrado en una aerodinámica coleta, pero ahora era de un brillante negro azabache. Parecía una copia pequeña de Linda Hermosa.

–¿Te gusta mi nuevo color? Se llama "Negro como tu alma" –dijo Cindy enojada, provocando que Linda Hermosa se riera.

–¿Pero qué…? No, Cindy, no… –Dijo Jimmy con una profunda tristeza que conmovió a Cindy por un segundo, pero luego la enorgulleció.

–Jimmy, Jimmy –dijo Linda Hermosa en un falso suspiro–. ¿De qué te sirve ser un genio si no sabes cómo tratar a una mujer? Cindy por fin ha abierto los ojos y se ha dado cuenta de que ha estado perdiendo el tiempo contigo, así que decidió apoyarme.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Cindy! ¿Es cierto?

–¿Te sorprende, Neutrón? –replicó ella–. Después de todo no soy más que una tonta, ¿no es así? Una ingenua. Y tú un egoísta, insensible y patán, y mereces todo lo que vaya a sucederte.

–Cindy, no… ¿Dónde está Libby? ¿Y Carl? ¿Y Sheen? ¿Dónde está Goddard?

–Tu perro estaba siendo una molestia, así que decidí encerrarlo, y tus amigos tienen suerte de estar vivos –dijo Linda Hermosa.

–Sí, ella los trajo aquí y ahora son nuestros sirvientes –completó Cindy cruzando los brazos–. Por otro lado, Libby, bueno, ella ya está al tanto de todo esto, igual que todas las demás.

–¿Las demás? ¿De qué estás hablando?

–¡Habíamos venido a rescatarte, Neutrón! Y traje conmigo a Britney, Amber y a Nissa. Pero Linda Hermosa nos hizo una mejor propuesta: dejar de humillarnos por ti.

–Cindy –intervino Jimmy–, como el chico que más te conoce que creo ser, déjame preguntarte: ¡¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA?! ¡¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?! Entendí lo de Eustace cuando fuimos a Marte, ¿pero esto? ¡Es una locura!

–¿Locura? –repitió Cindy–. ¡Más locura es haber venido como una tonta a rescatarte para enterarme de las cosas horribles piensas de mí!

–¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Jimmy con exasperación.

–Para ser un niño genio, veo que se te escapan algunas cosas –intervino Linda Hermosa–. Verás Jimmy, la base entera está vigilada por circuito cerrado, también aquella en que te interrogué y ¡sorpresa! Te atrapamos.

–Ay, no… –dejó escapar Jimmy consternado, recordando a la perfección todo lo que había dicho sobre Cindy–. ¡Cindy! ¡Tienes que entender! ¡Todas esas cosas que dije…!

–Da igual, de cualquier forma no es como si fuera algo nuevo para mí –dijo Cindy, enojada, volteando nuevamente a la computadora. Estaba fingiendo revisar unos indicadores, pero en realidad había querido esconder las lágrimas de sus ojos. Reponiéndose, continuó: –Siempre me has tratado como la segundona, Neutrón, y estoy harta. Lo había soportado durante mucho tiempo, pero creí que cuando te enteraras de que… Bueno, de lo que yo… ¡Creí que alguna vez cambiarías! Pero se acabó, ya es suficiente. Es hora de que tome de una vez el lugar que me corresponde y hacer lo mismo que tú: dejar de fingir de una vez que me interesas.

–¡Cindy espera! –suplicó Jimmy.

–Chicas –ordenó Linda Hermosa a las ninjas que habían traído a Jimmy y que se habían quedado de pie detrás de él para cuidarlo–. Basta de tanta plática y sujétenlo a la mesa. Es hora de empezar a divertirnos…

Las ninjas tomaron a Jimmy del suelo y lo acostaron en la mesa de metal mientras él luchaba por soltarse. Lo deslumbraba una lámpara que colgaba del techo y no pudo ver cómo lo desataron y en seguida lo encadenaron de pies y manos. Estaba más vulnerable que nunca y Jimmy comenzó a sentir mucho miedo.

–Am… ¿qué están haciendo? –preguntó Cindy nerviosa a Linda Hermosa en voz baja, mientras ambas miraban el espectáculo.

–Ya lo verás –contestó la villana–. Bueno, niños, les explicaré. Esta es la Sala de Tortura, un lugar en el que quien entra, no vuelve a ver la luz del sol –dijo y soltó una loca carcajada.

Cindy forzó una risa que más bien sonó como un quejido. Se sentía extraña y tensa. Miró a Jimmy y lo vio recostado, volteando su cabeza hacia el lado contrario del que estaba ella, evitando mirarla. Luego, como por instinto, volteó hacia la esquinas del techo de la sala, y se dio cuenta que en esa habitación no había cámaras. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

–Tenía planeada toda una serie de juegos para entretenernos, Jimmy –dijo Linda Hermosa apretando botones el teclado de una de las computadora y a la par, diversos instrumentos de tortura emergían del suelo–. Pero mis ninjas encontraron un objeto curioso en tu laboratorio que según lo que me dicen, acelerará mi plan. ¿Reconoces esto?

Linda Hermosa dejó caer junto a Jimmy el casco de Secado Cerebral que había usado para dejar de ser listo.

–¡Mi Seca-Cerebros 8000! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –preguntó Jimmy volviendo su cara hacia Linda Hermosa, con lo que Cindy pudo notar sus ojos vidriosos.

–Debes conseguirte amigos más listos, Neutrón –dijo Linda Hermosa–. Ese par de tontos dejaron la puerta abierta de tu laboratorio mientras intentaban rescatarte. En fin… hace unos momentos acabo de recibir un mensaje de mi padre. Dice que tardará más de lo esperado en salir por el túnel… Al parecer ¡no lo tenía terminado! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Siempre me hace lo mismo el viejo! Me deja hacer todo y ya que las cosas están listas, llega y hace su gran entrada con tal de no hacer nada… Pero bueno, iba a divertirme contigo un rato en lo que llegaba, pero al mal paso darle prisa. Ahora… ¿sabes cómo funciona esto, Cindy?

–Sí –contestó Cindy orgullosa–, sólo tienes que ponerle el casco y deslizar la barra del control y en un segundo, Neutrón se volverá tan tonto como dice él que soy yo.

–Cindy, no… –emitió Jimmy débilmente.

–Muy bien, ¡ya la oyeron! Conéctenlo a la computadora. ¿Te gusta? –Le preguntó a Cindy–. ¿Es enorme, no es así? Una vez que convencí al viejo de irme a vivir sola, me ayudó a instalar esta cosa. Es idéntica a la que teníamos en la base del Monte Everest, pero con algunos agregados –dijo ella recargándose accidentalmente en el teclado y presionando un botón que provocó la cosa más extraña.

De la nada, todos los instrumentos de tortura se metieron al piso otra vez y una chimenea, un bar y varios sillones para dos aparecieron en su lugar. En las paredes rojas aparecieron corazones, y una música lenta comenzó a sonar mientras una bola de disco aparecía en el techo.

Jimmy y Cindy olvidaron por un momento en dónde estaban y se quedaron sorprendidos. Las ninjas que estaban en la sala comenzaron a reírse, y Linda Hermosa, sonrojada y terriblemente avergonzada, trató de componer la cosa lo más rápido posible sin éxito alguno al principio, haciéndola torpe. En medio de la vergüenza, consiguió volver a apretar el botón y enseguida todo regresó a la normalidad.

–¡Grr! Una disculpa por eso… era... "la función de romance". Mi padre insiste en que salga con villanos e instaló esa cosa odiosa en la computadora por si alguien llegase a venir… Pero bueno, ¿ya está todo listo? –preguntó Linda Hermosa a sus secuaces, desviando la atención.

–Listo, Jefa –contestó una de ellas–; de la forma en que hemos conectado el controlador, ya sólo es cuestión de ponerle el casco y deslizar la barra para que todo el contenido del cerebro del chico se transfiera a este contenedor. Así, cuando llegue el Dr. Calamitous, estaremos listas para iniciar la transferencia.

–¿Contenedor? ¿Transferencia? ¡Un momento! –exclamó Cindy–. Dijiste que sólo secarías su cerebro, lo cual es un proceso que sólo retrasa la actividad de sus neuronas.. ¡Pero la transferencia de mente es una cosa muy distinta! ¡No puedes transferir su cerebro a otro lugar y dejarlo vacío! Necesitamos que la otra persona se encuentre presente, ¡de otra manera, puede ser peligroso para él!

–Sí, se trata de una transferencia. ¿Qué? ¿No te lo dije? –preguntó Linda Hermosa fingiendo preocupación–. Mi padre planeaba una transferencia simultánea, pero ya ves, el viejo tardará en venir. Así que aceleremos las cosas y todos podremos ir a casa temprano, ¿qué tal?

–¡Pero este no era el plan! ¡Nunca dijiste que planeabas transferir su cerebro al Dr. Calamitous! –exclamó Cindy preocupada.

–Cindy, me sorprendes –dijo Linda Hermosa–. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que te hizo? ¡Se burló de ti! ¡Te humilló! Y ni siquiera confiaba en que pudieras venir a rescatarlo por lo TONTA que cree que eres. Si lo que te incomoda es que mi padre se convierta en un genio malvado completo, bueno, ahora estamos en el mismo bando, ¿lo recuerdas? No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Jimmy no decía una sola palabra. Estaba quieto, como aceptando que se encontraba a punto de encarar su inminente fin y Cindy no deseaba ni voltear para verlo. Permanecía quieta, con los brazos cruzados, abrazándose a sí misma. Tenía miedo, pero ya era muy tarde.

Linda Hermosa imprimió una hoja que el propio Dr. Calamitous le acababa de mandar. La villana le había hecho saber que ya tenían capturado a Jimmy Neutrón y el científico malvado no dudó un segundo en enviarle por correo electrónico las instrucciones para operar su diabólico invento.

–Esto será divertido–, dijo la villana entendiendo lo que había que hacer y después de dar una larga risa loca y malvada, exclamó:– ¡Iniciamos la secuencia en…!

En ese momento, una explosión de fuera sacudió el cuarto, haciendo que tanto Cindy como Linda Hermosa se tambalearan en su lugar y que las luces de la sala destellaran. Dos ninjas entraron corriendo a la sala de tortura y una de ellas, exclamó: –¡Jefa! ¡Tuvimos un percance y necesitamos su apoyo!

–¡¿Pero qué...?! –Protestó Linda Hermosa enojada, alejándose del tablero de control.

–Al parecer, hubo una sobrecarga de energía en la Sala de Entretenimiento, tememos que haya dañado el circuito cerrado y su secadora de pelo.

–¡¿Mi secadora de pelo?! ¡Esa me la compró Jet en París! ¡Llévenme pronto! –dijo corriendo hacia la salida sin pensarlo un minuto más; sin embargo, como quien casi se olvida de algo importante, Linda Hermosa se frenó de golpe y se volvió hacia Cindy: –Encárgate de esto, ¿quieres? –le dijo poniendo en sus manos el manual de instrucciones–. Mi padre ya no tarda y necesitamos que esté todo listo para cuando llegue.

–¡Pero…!

–¡Confío en ti! –dijo la villana y los dejó solos.


	12. Cindy VS Jimmy (Parte I)

**Capítulo XII: Jimmy VS Cindy**

Fue una mañana de septiembre cuando Cindy Vortex conoció a Jimmy Neutrón. Ese día, Cindy llegó a la escuela temprano, como siempre, y tomó asiento en la banca que más le gustaba: hasta el frente del salón, lo suficientemente cerca del escritorio de la maestra para poder adularla cuando pudiera, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no ser considerada una ñoña, y claro, al lado de su mejor amiga, Libby. Todo marchaba como de costumbre, la Señorita Ave estaba dando clase de matemáticas, cuando el Director Willoughby llegó al salón.

–Buenos días Srita. Ave, buenos días niños. Quiero presentarles a nuestro nuevo alumno y su nuevo compañero, el joven James Isaac Neutrón.

–¡Ahh! –Graznó la Señorita Ave –Bienvenido, pequeño. Pasa, no seas tímido. Puedes sentarte ahí atrás, en ese asiento vacío –dijo la maestra y el pequeño Jimmy fue a sentarse en la segunda fila.

–Es un honor para nosotros tenerlo en esta escuela, Señorita Ave –agregó el director–, en su otra primaria, ganó concursos a nivel nacional y esperamos que en la escuela primaria Lindbergh podamos potenciar su gran talento. Bueno, la dejo continuar con su clase, maestra. Que tengan buen día –dijo finalmente el director y se fue de ahí.

–Bien niños, sigamos resolviendo las divisiones que acabamos de hacer. ¡Y nada de calculadora esta vez, Sheen! Cindy, ya que tú terminaste primero que los demás, por favor, pasa a resolver el primer ejercicio al frente.

Cindy pasó al pizarrón y copió lo que había escrito en su cuaderno.

–Muy bien, Cindy –dijo la Srita. Ave sin fijarse siquiera en el resultado, pues estaba acostumbrada a que Cindy siempre tenía bien los resultados–, pasa a sentarte. ¿Si, pequeño? ¿Tienes alguna duda? –le preguntó a Jimmy, que tenía su mano levantada.

–Ninguna duda, Srita. Ave, es sólo que la operación está mal.

Todos en el salón dejaron escapar una expresión de asombro, algunos hasta sus lápices dejaron caer. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre Jimmy y enseguida pasaron a Cindy.

Cindy se quedó pasmada un momento, pero luego, con toda calma, explicó: –El resultado está bien. Creo que no seguiste bien el método.

–Usé todos los métodos de división que me sé y el resultado sigue siendo incorrecto –dijo Jimmy, mostrándole en su cuaderno una hoja LLENA de la división resuelta por todos los métodos habidos y por haber.

–¿Hiciste todo eso en este ratito? –preguntó un Carl asombrado.

–¡Ultra! Oye Cindy, este niño es más listo que tú –dijo Sheen, haciendo que todos se rieran.

Cindy comenzaba a desesperarse y con urgencia, le dijo a la maestra: –Disculpe, Srita. Ave, ¿puede por favor decirles a todos que el resultado ESTÁ BIEN?

La Srita. Ave sacó su calculadora y después de digitar los números de la división y acomodarse sus lentes para ver bien el resultado, exclamó:

–¡Aaah! ¡Cindy, lo siento, pero temo decirte que tu división, aah, está MAAAL!

Nuevamente, el salón entero se inundó con expresiones de asombro y murmullos y Cindy, no menos asombrada que los demás, exclamó: –¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Qué quiere decir con que está mal?

Comenzó a revisar su cuaderno con urgencia cuando una mano se interpuso entre su mirada y su apuntes, señalando con el dedo un número.

–Es ahí, ¿ves? –Dijo Jimmy como quien le enseña a un niño pequeño–. Pusiste 6 en lugar de 8 al momento de hacer la división con los decimales. Le pasa a cualquiera. Mira, él hizo lo mismo –dijo señalando el cuaderno de Sheen, que estaba sentado enfrente de él.

Todo el salón estalló en una carcajada. Las intenciones de Jimmy no habían sido malas, pero cuando comparó a la rubia con Sheen, Cindy apretó tan fuerte su lápiz que lo partió en dos. Estaba roja de rabia y vergüenza, y la Srita. Ave intentó calmar la tormenta con una acción no muy efectiva para Cindy.

–Bueno, silencio niños. Jimmy, ¿puedo llamarte así, verdad?

–Por supuesto, Señorita Ave –contestó el niño.

–¿Quieres pasar a resolver la división al pizarrón? –Preguntó la maestra.

–Con gusto, Señorita Ave –dijo Jimmy en un tono dulce y tomando el borrador hizo desaparecer del pizarrón los curvilíneos números de Cindy y escribió sus resultados encima.

Para cualquier otro niño o niña, tal cosa no hubiese significado mucho, pero para Cindy, una de las cosas que más disfrutaba de pasar al frente era que todo el mundo pudiese ver lo bonitos y bien hechos que eran sus números y letras; así que tal gesto le había roto el corazón.

–Muy bien, Jimmy –le dijo la Srita. Ave y luego, dirigiéndose a Cindy dijo: –La próxima vez compara resultados con Jimmy, Cindy. ¡Mira su cuaderno! ¡Ya se sabe todos los métodos de división que vamos a ver hoy!

Jimmy sonrió, tomó asiento y entonces dijo: –Ah, y Señorita Ave, ¿sería tan amable de cambiarme de lugar? No puedo ver bien el pizarrón desde aquí y no quisiera perder la oportunidad de aprovechar su clase.

Cindy se quedó boquiabierta y mirando a Libby, comenzó a imitar sus palabras en un tono bajo y burlón.

–¡Ah! Por supuesto, Jimmy. Sheen, cambia lugar con Jimmy y déjalo que se siente hasta adelante.

–¡Por supollo, maestra! –dijo parándose de su asiento y entonces, tropezó con la mochila de Jimmy. –¡Aahh! –Gritó cuando se cayó.

–¡Oh! Disculpa, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Jimmy.

–Sí, es sólo que tu mochila está gigante, amigo –contestó Sheen.

–Oh, es que no es cualquier mochila, ¡es mi Jet Pack! –dijo Jimmy emocionado y un "¡Oh!" generalizado llenó el salón cuando voltearon a ver de qué hablaba.

–¿Un Jet Pack? ¿Qué es eso, Jimmy? –preguntó la Señorita Ave.

Cindy, en un arranque de desesperación, levantó la mano y sin esperar a que le dieran la palabra, dijo: –Disculpe, Señorita Ave, ¿no cree que ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo? Todavía quedan divisiones por resolver…

–¡Espera, Cindy! –dijo la maestra–. ¡Mira! ¡La mochila de Jimmy tiene cohetes!

Todos los niños se sorprendieron y parándose de sus asientos y acercándose a Jimmy, empezaron a comentarlo emocionados. Se empujaban unos a otros para ver la novedad, haciendo que Cindy resultara golpeada en más de una ocasión.

–¡Ay! ¡Oye! –protestaba Cindy inútilmente cuando se despeinaban sus colitas con los atropellados movimientos de sus compañeros.

–¡Aah! ¡Siéntense! ¡Siéntense, niños! Hagamos algo: dejemos las divisiones de tarea y ¿por qué no pasas al frente y nos explicas lo que hace tu mochila, Jimmy?

–¡Claro que sí, Señorita Ave! –Dijo el niño pasando al frente del salón.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma…", pensó Cindy mientras observaba el espectáculo de Jimmy presumiendo ante el asombro de todos sus compañeros y maestra, lo que para ella era un juguete.

–¿Dónde lo compraste, Jimmy? –Preguntó Carl, emocionado.

–Ah, bueno, no lo compré –respondió tímidamente Jimmy.

–¿Lo robaste? –Inquirió un joven Nick con una paleta en la mano.

–No, en realidad… yo lo inventé –respondió el muchacho.

Todos en el salón se quedaron boquiabiertos, Cindy incluida. Y dejaron escapar un "Wow" al unísono. Los niños, nuevamente emocionados, corrieron hacia Jimmy para que les dejara usar su cohete. Sheen, que había sido el ganador y se estaba probando la mochila de Jimmy, alzó la voz por sobre el barullo y dirigiéndose a Cindy, exclamó en tono retador: –¡Oye, Cindy! ¿Y tú qué has inventado, eh?

Cindy, que seguía sentada en su lugar sin dar crédito a lo que veía, apretó los puños.

–¡Un momento! –dijo ella poniéndose en pie y apartando a la gente para ver al inventor–, Neutrón, ¿verdad? Dime, ¿esperas que creamos que tú, un niño de ocho años, inventaste un transporte personal y construiste tú mismo un cohete? –terminó, cruzando los brazos.

Los niños se callaron y dudando de Jimmy, esperaron la respuesta del niño genio: –Bueno, en realidad llevaba pensando en el proyecto desde los seis y apenas el año pasado, yo…

Cindy soltó una carcajada ensordecedora y dijo: –¡Claro! Y yo inventé las papas fritas cuando tenía tres.

El comentario de Cindy hizo estallar a todos sus compañeros en risas. Ella, sintiéndose nuevamente segura, esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

–¡Pero es verdad! –protestó Jimmy. –Tengo los bocetos y los planos, bueno, están hechos con crayones, pero...

–No lo creeré hasta que lo vea –lo interrumpió Cindy dando un paso adelante y acercándose a Jimmy de forma retadora.

–¿Sí? Pues yo no tengo por qué demostrarte nada –dijo Jimmy seguro, dando un paso también.

–Entonces serás un mentiroso.

–¡No necesito que creas mis palabras! Tengo muchos otros inventos que hablan por mí.

–¿Tienes más inventos, Jimmy? –Preguntó con curiosidad la Señorita Ave.

–Así es, profesora –contestó Jimmy satisfecho–. Y si me permite, puedo traer uno cada clase para enseñarles un poco de lo que hago en mi laboratorio.

–¿Tienes un laboratorio? ¡Ultrachido! –Gritó Sheen.

–¡Aaah! Eso sería muy interesante, Jimmy –admitió la maestra.

–¡Pero Señorita Ave! ¡No podemos dedicar una parte de la clase sólo para una tontería como esa! –protestó Cindy.

–No es una tontería, Cindy. ¡Es una muy buena idea! Niños, a partir de mañana empezaremos con una nueva sección al inicio de la clase, será una sección dedicada a que traigan algún proyecto suyo y lo expongan frente a la clase.

–¡Pero nosotros no hemos inventado nada! –protestó Libby.

–¡Oh! No importa, alguna investigación sobre un tema que les interese, o algo que sea importante para ustedes. Eso les servirá para perder el miedo a hablar en público y aprender a ordenar sus ideas de forma hablada. ¡Y así también podremos ver los interesaaaantes proyectos de Jimmy!

Todos los niños se alegraron, pero Cindy ya no lo podía creer.

–¿Oíste eso, amiga? ¡Traeré TODOS mis CD's y contaré la historia de cada uno de mis grupos favoritos! –dijo Libby.

Cindy no dijo ni una palabra. Estaba demasiado enojada por todo lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Cómo era posible que de la nada, un niño que jamás había conocido le quitara la atención que ella siempre había tenido? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal? ¿Había dejado de esforzarse lo suficiente? ¿Y cómo era posible que existiera un niño así en Retroville?

–Libby… dime por favor que no soy la única a la que todo esto le huele muy mal… –dijo Cindy a su amiga cuando salieron al recreo.

–Bueno, Cindy, Jimmy es un niño muy inteligente, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

–¡No es inteligente! ¡Sólo está alardeando! Es increíble que todos se hayan creído sus mentiras.

Cindy vio a Jimmy de lejos en el patio, rodeado de todos sus amigos, que le preguntaban cosas y se reían con él. Cindy comenzó a sentir algo que nunca en su vida le había pasado: comenzó a sentir celos, unos celos enormes de la atención que le daban y de las cosas que hacía, especialmente porque durante mucho tiempo ella había sido la más lista y NUNCA la habían tratado así.

–Al final, ¿qué tiene él que no tenga yo, eh? –Dijo Cindy, pensando en voz alta.

–¡Amiga, no me digas que estás celosa! –Dijo Libby sorprendida.

–¡¿Celosa?! ¡¿Yo?! ¿De qué? ¿De su baja estatura o de su enorme cabeza?

Libby soltó una carcajada, lo cual sorprendió a la rubia. Ella sólo se estaba desahogando, pero había hecho reír a su amiga.

–¡Su enorme cabeza! ¡Es verdad! –Dijo Libby agarrándose el estómago–. En realidad, amiga, creo que estás celosa de sus pantalones ridículos.

Cindy empezó a reírse también: –No, de esos zapatos de abuelo que lleva.

–¡Y su camiseta!

–¡Y su peinado!

Ambas ya no podían con las risas y Libby, secándose las lágrimas, quiso concluir: –Admitámoslo, amiga, el chico es un nerd. No puedes estar celosa de eso.

–Sí, es cierto. Jimmy Nerd...trón.

–¡¿ _Jimmy Nerdtrón_?! Amiga, tienes un DON para esto… –dijo Libby y las dos caminaron de regreso a clases con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Cindy, porque fue entonces cuando supo que si Jimmy Neutrón vendría a usurpar su lugar en el grupo, ella tenía todo para tomarlo de regreso.


	13. Cindy VS Jimmy (Parte II)

_Hola a tod s, querid s fans de JN! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo anterior? Cuando escribí el capítulo 11 me pareció que dentro del universo de la serie, una escena como en la que terminó era demasiado fuerte. Jimmy y Cindy, siempre peleando y ahora, ella con el poder de terminar para siempre con lo que tanto le había molestado de él en un principio. Fue por eso que decidí inventar una historia del día en que se conocieron, en que la rivalidad fue inmediata desde el primer momento, para poder entender el conflicto en el que ella se encuentra, donde, a pesar de quererlo tanto, por fin tiene el poder para hacer lo que siempre había querido. En fin, ojalá les haya gustado._ _Muchas gracias a todos los que han hecho posible llegar hasta aquí y a los que han ido acompañando este humilde fanfic. A_ _hora sí, continuemos con el siguiente capítulo, que en lo personal es mi favorito. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

 **Capítulo XIII: Cindy VS Jimmy (Parte II)**

Desde el día en que Cindy Vortex conoció a Jimmy Neutrón, su vida había sido todo, menos sencilla. Desde siempre, Cindy Vortex había dedicado todo su tiempo y esfuerzo posibles a demostrar que era mejor que Jimmy, a "intentar ganar a base de esfuerzo lo que la genética y el talento le habían dado al niño genio", decía. A esto no ayudaba la arrogancia de Jimmy Neutrón; le gustaba pavonearse delante de ella con sus triunfos acumulados, como ella lo hacía con él cada que tenía la oportunidad.

A pesar de toda esta rivalidad, algo se había gestado entre los dos, un sentimiento de que el uno ya no podía ser sin el otro. Cindy siempre intentó ocultarlo por miedo a no ser correspondida, lo mismo que Jimmy Neutrón. Después de todo, eran rivales… Todo el mundo lo sabía: su relación era de odio-amor. Pero lo que acababa de pasar en el cuartel de Linda Hermosa dejaba de una vez por todas las cosas claras entre los dos: entre ellos no había amor. O al menos eso es lo que pensaba Cindy Vortex.

En cuanto Linda Hermosa salió de la habitación y la puerta se cerró tras ella, Jimmy exclamó emocionado: –¡Cindy! Debo decir que tu actuación fue impresionante. Por un momento en verdad temí por mi vida (por cierto, lo del pelo fue un buen toque). ¡Ahora acércate y ayúdame a quitarme estos grilletes!

Sin embargo, Cindy se quedó inmóvil y lo miró severamente con los brazos cruzados. ¿Era en serio que pretendía darle órdenes después de todo lo que le escuchó decir de ella?

–¡Cindy! ¿Qué haces ahí parada? No me digas que… ¡No me digas que creíste todo lo de esos videos!

–¿Y qué querías que hiciera, Neutrón? –dijo ella al fin. –Después de todo, quisiste arruinar mi pijamada con otro de tus estúpidos inventos, ¡intentando intoxicarnos a todas con esa cosa en mi habitación!

–¡En primer lugar fue en defensa propia! ¡No me digas que tú y tus amigas no estaban planeando algo contra mí! ¡Las oí decir mi nombre entre risas!

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo podríamos haber estado planeando algo en tu contra y después estar aquí para rescatarte?

–¡Pues porque así funcionamos, Cindy! –dijo Jimmy, haciendo que Cindy se sintiera un poco avergonzada. –¡Lo de la bomba era una broma! Tú siempre estás haciendo lo mismo conmigo, ¿cómo es que ahora te lo tomas tan en serio? ¡Por supuesto que jamás usaría nada letal o peligroso en contra de ti y tus amigas! ¡Sabía de antemano que no pasaría nada!

–¡No! ¡No lo sabes, Neutrón! –exclamó Cindy casi a punto de llorar–. ¡No sabes si pudo habernos pasado algo peor! ¡No sabes si hubiésemos podido lidiar con una cosa como esa!

–¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Si me atrevo a hacer esas cosas es justo porque sé que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer algo listo o divertido para salir librada de todas mis bromas! –Dijo Jimmy. Luego, dando un suspiro lleno de tristeza, dijo severamente: –Jamás me atrevería a hacerte daño a propósito.

Cindy se ruborizó un momento, tocada por la aparente sinceridad del chico, pero volviendo nuevamente a sus cabales, dijo: –Sí, bueno, ¿y qué hay de los videos? Nunca creíste que los fuera a ver, ¿cierto? ¡Dijiste todo lo que te guardaste durante tantos años! ¡Felicidades, Neutrón! ¡Te desahogaste y lograste quitarnos un peso de encima!

Jimmy, que no podía ocultar su exasperación, dijo: –¡En verdad que eres despistada, Vortex! ¡Si dije todo eso fue para protegerte! ¡Linda Hermosa está loca! Y te aconsejo que recapacites para darte cuenta que te está manipulando.

–¡Ah! Entonces después de todo, sí piensas que soy una tonta, ¿no es cierto? Una tonta y ahora una manipulable. Ya tuve suficiente, Neutrón. Linda Hermosa sólo me mostró un video, pero no ha presenciado todas las veces que me ignoras, que me haces menos. No vio cuando decidiste no darme crédito por salvar a Retroville de aquél asteroide. No vio cuando me quitaste de las manos el premio de la feria de ciencias o cuando decidiste volver de la universidad porque ahí no eras competencia para nadie. Y no vio todas esas veces que pusiste en riesgo nuestras vidas con tal de impresionar a Betty Quinlan mientras yo… yo… Da igual. Esto no es por Linda Hermosa, es por mí.

–¿Mientras tú qué, Cindy?

–¡Da igual! Linda Hermosa al menos confía en mí, tú, en cambio, nunca has podido reconocer que soy buena en algo hasta que _tu vida depende de mí_. ¿Qué casualidad, no crees? –dijo con sarcasmo mientras se disponía a examinar los botones del inmenso teclado que tenía enfrente y ponía el manual a un lado.

–En eso te equivocas, Vortex. Siempre he sabido lo buena que eres.

Cindy se quedó quieta un momento, mientras le daba la espalda, escuchando con atención. Jimmy siguió: –Estaría loco si pensara otra cosa después de ser testigo de todo lo que has logrado. Debo confesar que el día de la Feria de las Ciencias, si el premio no iba ser mío, en verdad deseaba que fuera tuyo. Te lo merecías, tu invento me dejó sorprendido, por eso quise ayudarte a repararlo. No tengo excusas para lo del asteroide, pero si volví a la primaria después de estar en la universidad fue porque, bueno, la escuela no era divertida sin ti. Cindy, en nuestras aventuras siempre has sido mi mayor apoyo... y lo que más me sorprende es que no es algo que yo haya elegido desde el principio, sino algo que te has sabido ganar.

Cindy se había quedado con la boca abierta (literalmente) y volviéndose hacia él, preguntó: –¿Es éste otro de tus trucos, Neutrón? Porque según recuerdo, rara vez has querido tomarme en consideración.

–Entonces quizás tienes razón y al final sí soy un tonto y merezco todo lo que vayan a hacerme –dijo el niño genio con verdadera tristeza, cosa que tomó a Cindy por sorpresa–. Porque desde siempre he sentido que… Que te necesito. Pero al parecer no he sabido demostrarlo.

Cindy lo miró extrañada. Sus palabras y actitudes la habían dejado desarmada.

–Muy bien Neutrón– dijo la ex rubia cruzando los brazos–. Supongamos que creo que estás siendo sincero y no inventando algún truco para salir ileso de ésta. Dime una vez, sólo una vez, en que hayas sentido necesitarme y entonces te concederé la razón.

–Una vez no sería suficiente –dijo Jimmy, logrando que Cindy se pusiera nerviosa–. Tal vez no me creas y no me importa, pero esa vez, cuando la Abuela Papa los tenía hipnotizados a todos y de repente tú apareciste, fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme. No hubiera deseado la ayuda de nadie más.

–¿Ni la de Betty Quinlan? –Preguntó Cindy incrédula y rolando los ojos. Jimmy se rió tiernamente.

–Ni la de Betty Quinlan –dijo él, con una sonrisa que luego cedió al recordar el tema principal–. Y, únicamente para mencionar una cosa más, desde hace tiempo quería decirte que... de no haber sido por ti, bueno, sé que nunca hubiera tenido la fortaleza para enfrentar a los yemusianos la vez que secuestraron a nuestros padres. Esa fue la primera vez en que supe que podía contar contigo para las cosas importantes. De no haber sido por ti, nuestros padres habrían terminado en el estómago de Poultra.

Cindy estaba sorprendida, pero lo miraba con recelo. No estaba segura si todo eso lo había dicho sólo para librarse del problema o si era algo que de verdad sentía y se había atrevido a confesar al verse al borde del peligro. Jimmy se dio cuenta de la indecisión de Cindy, lo que lo puso más triste.

–Escucha, Cindy. Si es tu decisión seguir con el plan, adelante, hazlo. ¡Sécame el cerebro! Ya me da igual –dijo Jimmy aceptando lo que le deparaba el destino–. Pero si tuviera que elegir a quien desearía que me salvara, serías tú Cindy. _Eres la chica más inteligente que conozco_.

" _Eres la chica más inteligente que conozco_." " _Eres la chica más inteligente que conozco_." Sus palabras resonaron en la cabeza Cindy como campanas. La había dejado completamente desarmada. No había frase en todo Retroville, en todo el mundo, ¡en todo el universo!, que Cindy deseara oír más. Tenía que aceptarlo: es verdad que hubo un tiempo en que deseaba ser más lista que Neutrón, ganarle en calificaciones y en conocimientos; pero aquello había cambiado, y lo único que Cindy deseaba oír era que Jimmy, aquél chico que tanto odiaba por lo mucho que lo admiraba, pudiera reconocer que ella era inteligente, porque así, Cindy sabría que Jimmy también la admiraba de regreso.

–Jimmy... –pronunció ella, conmovida por las palabras del niño genio–. Entonces... ¿confías en mí? ¿En verdad confías en mí? –preguntó Cindy sólo para romper el silencio. Jimmy puso una sonrisa de obviedad. Después de todo lo que había dicho, le parecía cómico que aun quedara rastro de duda.

Ambos se rieron nerviosos por todo lo que acababa de pasar, después de todo, habían estado a punto de hacer algo peligroso que no iba a tener vuelta atrás y habían salvado la situación por un pelito. Jimmy quiso romper con la tensión aclarando la duda de Cindy.

–Siempre lo he hecho, Cindy.

Ella se ruborizó y comenzó a caminar lentamente a la plancha de metal donde Linda Hermosa tenía atrapado a Jimmy, quien no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al percatarse de la cada vez menor distancia que lo separaba de Cindy.

–Ay, Jimmy… Gracias –le contestó, colorada–. Es la primera vez que me dices algo así y que, bueno, que lo admites de manera tan directa… –dijo acomodándose un cabello despeinado detrás de la oreja y luego, acariciando con su mano el metal de la plancha de manera involuntaria y viendo hacia abajo. Volvió su mirada a Jimmy y lo contempló en silencio con una sonrisa en los labios. Jimmy hizo lo mismo, reparando en que la última vez que la había visto así habían estado solos en una isla desierta y que en este momento, Cindy se veía tan bonita como aquella vez.

Cindy rompió el silencio, y entre tímidas risitas dijo: –Jimmy, ya sé que casi estuve a punto de dejarte más tonto que Carl y Sheen juntos y ¡bueno! De convertirme en la secuaz de una malvada villana, pero… ¿no crees que esta nueva confianza investida en mí amerita… sellarse? –dijo reclinándose sobre él con una enorme sonrisa y acercándose poco a poco a su cara.

–N-no veo por-por qué n-no –dijo Jimmy, y apretando los ojos, esperó a que Cindy hiciera lo mismo. Sus labios comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, y cuando estaban a sólo unos centímetros de tocarse... ¡se activó una ruidosa alarma que los separó inmediatamente! El lugar se iluminó de rojo y una voz salió de las bocinas de toda la base:

–¡Ay, por todos los cielos! ¡Sabía que no debía confiar en ti, Vortex!

La pantalla delante de ellos se encendió y apareció Linda Hermosa con su secadora de pelo en la mano. Se encontraba en su sala privada, en la que tenía una televisión por donde había visto toda la escena, y se había percatado de que, evidentemente, Cindy ya no era más su aliada.

–Estos adolescentes y sus hormonas… ¡Que no escapen! –dijo por el altavoz y la pantalla de la sala de tortura se apagó. En su sala privada, Linda Hermosa se preparaba para salir: –¡Si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú misma! –dijo para sí y salió tras ellos.

Libby y las demás se encontraban en el cuarto de la tele cuando se encendió la alarma. Un par de ninjas estaban instalando unos reguladores de voltaje y otras arreglaban los desperfectos que había causado la sobrecarga de energía en la habitación, así que también las tomó por sorpresa.

–¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Britney.

Inmediatamente todas voltearon a mirar a Carl y a Sheen, pues creyeron que quizás ellos eran los causantes del alboroto. Sin embargo, los niños, que aun conservaban sus uniformes de camareras, parecían inmutables ante la activación de la alarma, pues continuaban sirviendo con cuidado cinco limonadas en unas copas de cristal.

–¡No lo sé, pero ya la oyeron, van detrás de alguien y si no son este par, algo debió pasar con Jimmy y Cindy! –dijo Libby parándose de su puff en el suelo–. ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!

Las niñas salieron corriendo tras Libby y en la carrera, una de ellas exclamó jadeando: –Primero venimos a ayudar a Jimmy, luego no, ¿y ahora otra vez sí? Todo esto de la relación odio-amor comienza a afectarme.

–¡Bienvenida a mi mundo! –dijo Libby corriendo a la cabeza del grupo.

Por fin llegaron a la puerta principal de la sala de tortura. Estaban a punto de entrar, cuando las seis ninjas se alinearon para bloquear la puerta de entrada.

–¡Atrás, o nos veremos obligadas a usar la fuerza! –gritó Libby.

–Seis contra cuatro –observó una de las ninjas contando a Libby, Britney, Amber y Nissa–, esto será interesante –dijo, y todas asumieron complicadas posiciones de combate.

–¡Seis! ¡Somos… seis contra seis! –gritó Sheen desde atrás, que venía corriendo acompañado de Carl.

–¡Sheen! –Gritó Libby con ternura y algo de vergüenza–. ¿Todavía nos ayudarás a pesar de lo mal que te tratamos allá?

–Claro que sí, mi Princesa de Chocolate –respondió él–. Sé que estabas cegada por los celos que te invadieron por verme al lado de Linda Hermosa.

Libby se limitó a rolar los ojos. Ellos también asumieron posiciones de combate… No tan complejas, y quizás ni siquiera eran verdaderas posturas de combate, pero en sus ojos se notaba la determinación de hacer lo que fuera necesario para ayudar a sus amigos.

–¡A la carga! –gritó Libby y comenzaron a pelear unos con otros. Cada quien luchaba contra una ninja, excepto Carl, quien sólo huía de la ninja contra la que le había tocado pelear.

–¡Carl! ¡Tienes que defenderte! –gritó Libby mientras esquivaba los golpes de su adversaria.

–¡Mi mamá dice que no está bien pegarles a las niñas!

–¡GORDO! –gritó Sheen con dificultad, pues la ninja que le había tocado no dejaba de golpearlo y tirarlo en el aire– ¡En… teoría… no… son…! ¡Aaauch! ¡NIÑAS! Y además… ¡aaaay! ¡Deja eso! ¡ESTAMOS USANDO VESTIDO! ¡Eso… debería.. contar! ¿No? ¡Aahh!

Carl se miró a sí mismo y sin pensarlo un momento más, se lanzó encima de la ninja.

Al mismo tiempo, en el cuarto de tortura, Cindy intentaba liberar a Jimmy.

–¡No funciona, Neutrón! –decía Cindy apretando los botones al azar e intentando resolver para qué servía cada uno. Sin darse cuenta, uno de los que había presionado abrió la jaula de Goddard, que en cuanto fue libre corrió a buscar a Jimmy, pero en el camino se detuvo a ayudar a los niños que peleaban contra las ninjas.

–Si tan sólo tuviera mi pluma láser… –dijo, mientras intentaba contraer sus manos para ver si podía deslizarlas a través de las esposas.

–¡No puedo creer que nos haya visto! –decía Cindy todavía ruborizada, dando su mayor esfuerzo ahora en el teclado de la computadora principal. Hizo una breve pausa y después exclamó: –¡Ay, no puede ser! ¡¿Estaba aquí todo el tiempo?!

–¿Hallaste el botón para liberarme? –preguntó Jimmy emocionado.

–¡No! ¡Aquí estaba la cámara! ¿Cómo voy a saber que las computadoras gigantes tienen webcams gigantes?

Los chicos escucharon un ruido detrás del librero.

–¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Cindy.

–Sonó como la despresurización de una serie de puertas secretas detrás del librero.

–Vaya, qué específico… –comentó Cindy con sorna.

–No hay tiempo, ¡sálvate tú, Cindy!

–¿Estás loco? ¡No voy a dejarte aquí con Doña Fea y Horrible!

–¡Escuché eso! –gritó Linda Hermosa detrás del librero.

–¡Jimmy, haz algo!

–Ok… ¡Piensa…! ¡PIENSA…!

Las neuronas de Jimmy se pusieron a trabajar. Impulsos eléctricos iban y venían por sus largos axones, dando la apariencia de que la mielina formaba una larga pista de carreras. Imágenes de lo vivido ese día venían a su cabeza: "¡La Ultrabomba Apestosa!, ¡la Ultrabomba Apestosa!", decía Sheen. "La función de romance", se quejaba Linda Hermosa en su mente. "¿En verdad confías en mí?" preguntaba Cindy al tiempo que se acercaba a sus labios…

–¡IDEA! –gritó finalmente Jimmy–. ¡Cindy! ¿Recuerdas cuál era el botón para la función de romance?

–Sí, pero ¿eso en qué va a ayudar ahora?

–¡Sólo apriétalo! –ordenó.

–¡Bien…! –dijo ella entre dientes.

Cindy obedeció e inmediatamente la alarma cesó en ese cuarto y comenzó a sonar un jazz instrumental. En un segundo, las luces se atenuaron y el ladrillo de la pared cambió por un papel tapiz estilo vintage. Ambas computadoras permanecieron allí, al igual que la plancha en la que estaba Jimmy, pero todas las sillas cambiaron por sillones amplios y acolchonados para dos personas y del suelo surgieron una chimenea y un minibar.

Cindy no pudo evitar recordar aquella vez en que Jimmy la invitó a su laboratorio y poniéndose casi histérica, dijo con nerviosismo:

–Neutrón… Sé que estamos al borde de la muerte y quizás quieras cumplir tu última voluntad, pero… ¡n-no es momento para esto! ¡En verdad creo que tenemos la oportunidad de salir! Aunque claro, si tú crees que ya no tenemos esperanza, supongo que no tengo problema en...

–¡Mete la mano en mi pantalón!

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Jimmy recibió la bofetada más grande de su vida por parte de Cindy, lo que lo dejó viendo estrellitas durante un rato. Mientras ella se sobaba la mano, Jimmy sacudió su cabeza para volver en sí.

–¡Mira, Neutrón! ¡No sé qué pretendes, pero ante todo soy una dama y como tal, soy decente y no permitiré que…!

–¡Me refería al bolsillo de mi pantalón! ¡Rápido!

Cindy se puso roja como un tomate y en silencio, acató la orden. Cerrando los ojos, buscó en el bolsillo de Jimmy y sacó la bomba fétida.

–¡Cindy, prende la mecha con el fuego de la chimenea!

–¿Qué? ¡Pero va a explotarme en la cara!

–En cuanto la enciendas, tardará tres segundos en explotar. Quiero que cuando el librero se abra, se la lances a Linda Hermosa y cierres el librero con una patada, ¿entendido? A la cuenta de tres, la enciendes… Uno… dos…

La puerta del librero se abrió, dejando ver a una enfurecida Linda Hermosa a punto de atacar a los niños.

"¡TRES!", gritó Jimmy y Cindy encendió la mecha de la bomba. La lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Linda Hermosa, golpeándole la cabeza para después rebotar a sus manos. Ella la sostuvo confundida por la contusión, pero cuando entendió lo que era, ya era muy tarde. Cindy cerró la puerta corrediza del librero con una patada voladora y apenas lo hizo, la bomba explotó dentro del compartimiento.

–¡Ay, por el amor de…! –escucharon desde dentro.

En ese momento, otra explosión se escuchó pero ahora en la entrada principal de la sala de tortura. La puerta se cayó pesadamente hacia adelante, produciendo un sonido metálico y Goddard, que había puesto un explosivo, entró en la habitación encabezando la comitiva de los seis niños que entraron corriendo a tropezones, dejando atrás a media docena de ninjas golpeadas y atadas en grupo con cuerdas de cortina. Goddard se apresuró a liberar a Jimmy con su láser integrado, rompiendo las cadenas de metal, y Libby y las demás fueron a abrazar a Cindy, revisando que no hubiera sufrido ningún daño.

Cuando Jimmy estuvo totalmente libre, Cindy se volvió hacia él y ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, aliviados por estar libres ya de todo peligro. Evidentemente, el silencio incómodo no se hizo esperar. Todos se quedaron mirándolos boquiabiertos y ellos se separaron de golpe, acalorados. Pero entonces, todas las niñas gritaron, dejando sordo a Jimmy y avergonzando a Cindy. Rápidamente formaron un círculo alrededor de ellos y les dieron un abrazo grupal, obligando al par a pegarse el uno con el otro aunque no quisieran. Jimmy y Cindy no podían moverse, pero se miraron de reojo e intercambiaron sonrisitas de complicidad. Carl y Sheen se unieron al abrazo y Libby, que era la más cercana a Cindy, le dijo al oído:

–Comienzo a creer que si en nuestras aventuras sustituyéramos a Carl y Sheen por dos de nuestras amigas, hace tiempo que ustedes dos ya estarían juntos.

–Silencio, Libby –protestó Cindy. Pero sin que su amiga la viera, y aun pegada mejilla con mejilla a Jimmy, Cindy sonrió en silencio.


	14. ¡El mal apesta!

**Capítulo XIV: ¡El mal apesta!**

 _A Lucerito_

 _y a Erick._

El sol ya estaba saliendo y todos estaban preparándose para volver a casa. En el helipuerto de la guarida, Carl y Sheen se dedicaban a meter paquetes enormes de refresco morado en el pequeño deslizador de Jimmy, mientras Libby y las demás vigilaban que las seis ninjas que Jimmy había atado a su deslizador no intentaran escapar. Cindy y Jimmy se encontraban en el lobby de la base que daba hacia el helipuerto, por lo que podían ver claramente toda la actividad exterior. Ambos estaban sentados en la alfombra y Cindy ayudaba a Jimmy a ponerse unos vendajes en las muñecas, pues las esposas con las que había estado capturado en la Sala de Tortura habían logrado hacerle unas feas llagas. Mientras, el niño genio dilucidaba aún qué hacer con Linda Hermosa, pues todavía estaba metida en el compartimiento del librero y expedía un espantoso olor.

–¿Cómo vamos a regresar, Jimmy? –preguntó Cindy, mientras curaba las heridas del chico.

–Lo único que se me ocurre es hacer dos viajes –contestó él, mientras, sentado con ella en la alfombra, intentaba aguantarse el ardor del alcohol–. Tú te quedas aquí mientras yo voy a la estación de policía, después llevo a Carl y a Sheen a sus…

–Un momento, ¿quieres que YO espere? –protestó Cindy, oprimiendo más fuerte el algodón contra la piel del chico y haciendo que soltara un grito.

–¡Auch! ¡Ten cuidado!

–Mira Neutrón, te recuerdo que fue MI pijamada la que arruinaste; por lo menos deberías tener consideración conmigo y mis amigas por las molestias que nos causaste.

–¿Molestias? Te recuerdo que de no haber sido por tu _sabia_ decisión de unirte a Linda Hermosa, hace horas que tus amigas ya estarían de vuelta en sus casas.

–¿Eso qué tiene que ver? Si no hubieras estado en mi habitación, Linda Hermosa no te hubiera secuestrado.

–¡Claro que lo hubiera hecho! Pero tú ni te habrías enterado ¡y no hubieras podido salvarme la vida! –concluyó Jimmy alzando la voz. Inmediatamente ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que Jimmy había dicho y evitaron sus miradas, ruborizados: –Por cierto… sobre eso, yo… –dijo Jimmy con vergüenza.

–No tienes que decirlo –se apresuró a decir Cindy apenada, vendando su muñeca.

–No, de verdad. Bueno, no es que hubiera sido la primera vez que lo haces. Es decir, como te dije allá adentro, ya me habías salvado cuando pasó lo de la Abuela Papa y de esa enorme venus atrapamoscas la vez que estuvimos en la isla…

Si Jimmy planeaba reducir la tensión con eso, evidentemente no lo había logrado, pues Cindy se había puesto más colorada. Jimmy había provocado que ambos recordaran el momento en que estuvieron a punto de besarse y no conforme con eso, era la primera vez que mencionaba lo de la isla después de ese día. Jimmy intentó salvar la situación:

–Espero que no se vuelva tradición –bromeó tontamente–. Y por todo eso… ehm… gracias.

–No hay de qué –dijo Cindy tímidamente aceptando su honesto agradecimiento–. Aunque… si en verdad quisieras agradecerme, hay una manera.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es? –preguntó Jimmy mientras astutamente se sentaba más cerca de Cindy, aun con su muñeca en la mano de ella.

–Bueno, pues… –emitió ella débilmente. Jimmy cerró su mano alrededor de la de Cindy y entrelazaron sus dedos. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y se acercaron despacio. Sus frentes hicieron lo que sus labios no se atrevían y estuvieron nariz con nariz por más tiempo del que les hubiera gustado… ¡cuando una explosión en el techo los separó inmediatamente y los hizo ponerse de pie!

–¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! –dejó escapar Cindy en un grito, poniéndose de pie.

Entre la neblina, apareció una figura conocida. Un hombre musculoso y de copete bien peinado, descendía de un helicóptero desde lo alto del techo, causando que todas las niñas corrieran hacia dentro de la sala.

–¿Acaso está de moda entrar de esa manera? –preguntó Cindy, enojada.

–¡No puedo creerlo, es Jet Fusion! –dijo Nissa en el más puro modo fangirl mientras cruzaba con las demás la puerta principal.

–¡Y yo que creí que sólo Cindy tendría un final feliz, pero veo que también nosotras! –dijo Britney emocionada, mientras Cindy la observaba molesta.

–¡Jet! –exclamó Jimmy–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¡Jimmy! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –dijo entre el mar de niñas que lo acosaban–. El comandante Baker dio órdenes para venir a apresar a Linda Hermosa. Al parecer, huyó de la cárcel, irrumpió en la casa de un menor y lo trajo a su guarida. ¿No lo conocerás, o si?

–¿Es en serio? –preguntó Cindy indignada antes de que Jimmy pudiera responder–. ¿Y se dicen de "Inteligencia"? Hace HORAS que estamos aquí. Ya combatimos a Linda Hermosa y a sus secuaces, ya la apresamos y ya rescatamos a Jimmy, pedazo de héroe. Ahora, si nos disculpas, ¡estábamos en medio de algo importante!

–¿Acaba de llamarme "pedazo de héroe"? –le preguntó a Jimmy un confundido Jet. Jimmy sólo se limitó a sonreír avergonzado–. En fin, ¿es cierto lo que dice la niña gritona?

–¡Así es! –Exclamó Jimmy–. Jet, el chico al que secuestró era yo. Pero ya tenemos todo bajo control. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, es gracioso que vinieras porque de hecho, sí necesitamos un favor.

Jimmy condujo a Jet y a otros dos fortachones de su equipo a la sala de tortura, seguidos por Carl y Sheen.

–Ugh, ¿qué es ese olor? –preguntó Jet tapándose la nariz.

–¡Jimmy! –se quejó Sheen y sacudió de los hombros al niño genio–. ¿Explotaste la Ultra Bomba Apestosa sin nosotros?

–¿Bomba Apestosa? –preguntó Jet nuevamente, haciendo una voz graciosa por estar cubriéndose la nariz.

–Uhm… Larga historia –respondió Jimmy, cortante–. Tenía que hacerlo, Sheen, fue la única forma de aturdir a Linda Hermosa.

Las niñas llegaron también con las ninjas atadas en grupo. Todas sentían curiosidad por mirar qué le había pasado a la villana.

–Muy bien chicos, atrás –dijo Jet, al tiempo que abría la puerta-librero, que por la patada de Cindy, se había atascado. Una rendija se abrió y humo verde salió del compartimiento. Todos se cubrieron la nariz de manera instantánea.

–¿Es en serio que eso era lo que planeaban hacernos? –preguntó Libby indignada y con la nariz tapada.

–Bueno –dijo Jimmy, que había sacado un cubrebocas de su bolsillo–, técnicamente en casa de Cindy el olor se hubiera salido por las ventanas y dispersado por la casa, por lo que la pestilencia hubiera sido mucho menor.

Cindy lo miró furiosa e indignada y lo golpeó en el brazo. Jimmy se quejó y mientras sobaba su brazo, siguió explicando: –Lo que le haya pasado a Linda Hermosa, es en realidad mucho peor, porque estuvo expuesta a la sustancia en un espacio muy reducido y sin ventilación. No sé qué podemos esperar.

Todos miraron con mayor curiosidad cuando Jet abrió la puerta de par en par. Las miradas de todos se llenaron de horror y asco. Ahí, en el suelo, yacía Linda Hermosa inconsciente, cubierta de una sustancia gelatinosa verde y oliendo a rayos. Una ráfaga de viento entró por el techo destruido de la base, haciendo que Linda Hermosa recobrara la conciencia.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó ella aturdida mientras los hombres de Jet la esposaban.

–Pasó que como siempre, la justicia triunfó al final, Linda Hermosa –dijo Jimmy con suficiencia. –Espero que con esto entiendas de una vez que el mal nunca paga y que el crimen apesta. ¡Ja! ¡El crimen apesta! ¡Qué bien! –bromeó inútilmente, haciendo que todos, incluso Jet, rolaran los ojos.

–¿Jet? ¡Oh, Jet! Me ayudarás en esta, ¿cierto? ¿Qué dices? ¿Por los viejos tiempos? –preguntó Linda Hermosa dirigiéndole una seductora mirada aunque muy poco efectiva, ahora que estaba cubierta de esa sustancia viscosa verde y que olía peor que El Basurero y el Bebé Eddie juntos.

Jet la miró con cara de asco y al tiempo, ordenó: –Chicos, ¡llévensela! –Luego, dijo a Jimmy en voz baja: –Creo que ya recordé por qué rompimos…

En ese momento, un sonido se escuchó detrás de la puerta de entrada, haciendo que todos voltearan. Para su sorpresa, cuando las puertas se abrieronapareció el Dr. Calamitous, que venía lleno de raspones y heridas y estaba cubierto de tierra. Al parecer, había logrado terminar de cavar su túnel desde la cárcel hasta la base del volcán, y entre trampas y obstáculos, había logrado llegar por fin a la guarida de su malvada hija.

–¡Oh! ¡Perfecto! –dijo Linda Hermosa reponiéndose en seguida al verlo entrar. –¡Tenías que llegar justo en este momento!

El Dr. Calamitous, mirando a su alrededor, intentó darse a la huída, pero Jet lo atrapó enseguida.

–¡Suéltame, canalla! ¡Que me sueltes! –gritó el viejo mientras se contorsionaba para zafarse pero sin éxito alguno. –¡No es posible! ¡Te dejo a cargo un momento y mira lo que provocas, jovencita!

–¡Ah! –exclamó la villana. –¡Quizás si hubieras terminado de cavar a tiempo, nada de esto habría sucedido!

Padre e hija comenzaron a tener una acalorada discusión, hasta que Jet decidió terminar con ella indicando a su equipo que se llevaran a ambos hacia una celda del avión jet en que venían los agentes; pero entonces, Cindy intervino: –¡Un momento! –y corriendo hacia Linda Hermosa, se paró frente a ella.

–Toma –dijo ella y le devolvió su labial, poniéndolo entre sus manos atadas al frente.

–Ibas a ser una gran aliada, Cindy Vortex –dijo Linda Hermosa seriamente.

–Gracias, pero este tipo de vida no es para mí –dijo Cindy. Luego, mirando hacia abajo, continuó: –Es verdad que soy gritona, grosera, que suelo burlarme de la gente y que me enojo con mucha facilidad. ¡Soy impaciente y exigente y vaya…! Sé que parezco mala, pero no lo soy. Y Jimmy me ha enseñado eso. Las mujeres como nosotras no necesitamos a alguien que aliente nuestro mal comportamiento y nos haga peores de lo que somos, sino a alguien que nos impulse a cambiar para ser mejores. Necesitamos a alguien que crea en nosotras, que pueda ver más allá de lo que le mostramos a los demás. Nos hace falta alguien que nos salve de nosotras mismas. Cuando encuentres a esa persona sabrás a qué me refiero, porque creo que yo ya la encontré.

Linda Hermosa se quedó callada. El comentario la había dejado sorprendida y continuó así su camino mientras los hombres de Jet la empujaban hacia su celda en el jet. Jimmy miró a Cindy desde lejos, y aunque no pudo escuchar la conversación, sí vió cuando le devolvió el labial y aunque no entendió del todo el gesto, supo que se estaba despidiendo de su antigua aliada y, sonriendo, no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de que Cindy hubiera sido capaz de decidir por sí misma y elegir su propio camino.

–Bueno, niños, fue un gusto haber trabajado con ustedes –dijo Jet cuando ya todos los malhechores estaban encerrados y su equipo estaba en sus posiciones, listos para partir.

–¡¿Trabajar con nosotros?! –preguntó Sheen en un grito–. ¡¿Qué es esto, una burla?! ¡Sólo se llevaron a las sexys ninjas malvadas, a Linda Hermosa y a su chiflado padre!

–¡Sí! ¡Se colgaron de nuestro trabajo! –protestó Libby.

–¡Esto lo tiene que saber el Comandante Baker! ¡Que llamen a mi abogado! –dijo Sheen.

–¡Sí! ¡Y que nos den más medallas! –intervino Carl –O que nos dejen cantar nuestra canción. ¡"Soy…"!

–¡Muy bien, muy bien! –dijo Jet interrumpiendo oportunamente a Carl–. Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes, Jimmy?

Y Jimmy, pensativo, poniendo una mano en su mentón, sonrió.

De regreso en casa, Jimmy le pidió a Jet que arreglaran el cuarto de Cindy y así lo hicieron, dejándolo igual que antes para que los papás de Cindy no sospecharan nada al volver. También por instrucciones del niño genio, los hombres de Jet llevaron a la casa de Cindy las botanas, la comida y el refresco que las ninjas les ofrecieron en su guarida secreta y que no habían podido terminar. Todo lo pusieron sobre una mesita que mandaron traer, sirviéndolo en copas de cristal y bandejas de plata. Trajeron varios de los puffs del cuarto de entretenimiento y por supuesto, el equipo de sonido que Libby mandó pedir. Con todo eso, el cuarto de Cindy lucía como el lugar ideal para hacer la pijamada perfecta.

Cindy aprovechó para volver a su antigua apariencia, poniendo a trabajar por primera vez en mucho tiempo a los espías estilistas del comandante Baker, quienes después de ofrecerle una cirugía plástica que Cindy rechazó tajantemente, sólo se encargaron de regresar su cabello a la normalidad. Cuando terminaron de arreglarla, Jimmy tomó a Cindy de la mano y la llevó a ver la casa por fuera.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Jimmy a Cindy mientras ambos veían desde fuera de la casa cómo los espías de Jet reconstruían su casa y acomodaban las cosas en su cuarto al asombro de todos los chicos, que estaban felices en la habitación de la nuevamente rubia.

Cindy lo miró con una coqueta sonrisita de satisfacción y dijo: –Nada mal, Neutrón. Debo decir que estoy sorprendida, satisfecha y… contenta.

–¿Y justo por eso no crees que este chico se merece algo? –dijo Jimmy guiñando un ojo y dando un travieso paso de lado hacia ella.

CIndy se rió emocionada.

–Sólo tengo una pregunta –dijo ella–, ¿de dónde sacaste la tonta idea de que estábamos conspirando contra ti?

–Ah, eso no tiene importancia… –contestó Jimmy y Cindy lo miró con los brazos cruzados, esperando una respuesta. Entonces, presionado, Jimmy continuó: –Pues… estábamos fuera de su ventana cuando empezaron con lo del "¡dilo, dilo!" Y alcanzamos a escuchar…

–¿Qué alcanzaron a escuchar?

–¡Pues cómo repetían mi nombre y decían cosas!

–¿Y lo que entendiste fue que estábamos planeando algo en tu contra? ¿No escuchaste nada más?

–¡No! ¿Qué otra cosa si no era eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaban diciendo? ¡Ahora estoy intrigado!

Cindy sintió cómo si quitaran una pesada carga sobre sus hombros y pudo respirar tranquila por fin. Sin embargo, con ese don especial que tienen las mujeres, pudo voltear la situación en su contra antes de salir expuesta.

–¡Ah, no! ¡Un momento! ¡Estaban espiando en nuestra pijamada, Neutrón! Y eso, en el mundo de las chicas, tiene un castigo específico –dijo Cindy con una maléfica sonrisa.

–¿Qué te parece, Libby? ¿Le queda el labial rosa a Neutrón? –decía Cindy.

–Mmm… yo diría que más bien un rojo –contestaba Libby.

Así, de un momento a otro, todos estaban arriba, en el cuarto de Cindy, mientras las niñas maquillaban Jimmy, Carl y Sheen y ellos se quejaban desesperados, tratando de zafarse de las cuerdas con las que los habían atado de espaldas unos con otros.

–¡Suéltennos! ¡Llamaré a mis abogados! –decía Sheen mientras Amber le aplicaba sombras aguamarina en los párpados.

–¡Jimmy! ¡Dijiste que esto no nos pasaría! –gritaba Carl al tiempo que Britney le empolvaba la nariz y él tosía con espasmos asmáticos.

–¡Basta! ¡No lo haremos otra vez, lo prometemos! –gritaba Jimmy con dificultad mientras Nissa le ponía labial.

Los chicos no se daban por vencidos en soltarse y las niñas se reían cada vez más divertidas. Había sido una noche de verano inolvidable y todas coincidieron en que esa había sido la mejor pijamada que Cindy Vortex había organizado jamás.

 **FIN**

 _¡Muchas gracias a todas y todos por hacer de este fanfic algo genial! Diez, diez años pasaron hasta que me decidí a escribir este fanfic y me da mucho gusto que lo hayan apoyado con sus comentarios. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo y bueno, viene con dedicatoria especial. En primer lugar a mi hermana Lucero, que siempre estuvo dispuesta a hacerme comentarios al respecto y que se emocionó con la historia tanto como yo… y en segundo lugar a Erick, que no sólo me apoyó en el principio del mismo, dándome muchas ideas y ayudándome a corregir lagunas argumentativas, sino que durante mucho tiempo en mi vida fue el sensato Jimmy Neutrón de mi loca Cindy Vortex. Te quiero, Erick, y te extraño._

 _Nuevamente gracias a todos y ojalá lo compartan con otros amigos del fandom. Se viene una nueva historia que ya tengo planeada, pero no diré nada hasta que la tenga bien afianzada en mi cabeza (y claro, tenga tiempo, porque se supone que debería estar haciendo un ensayo para titularme por fin). Jajajajaja! ¡Muchas gracias a todos y hasta pronto!_


End file.
